


Grimmjow's odyssey: from Hueco Mundo to Loco Mundo

by MarteloDeAssis



Category: Bleach
Genre: Beta Wanted, Comedy, Explicit Language, Gang Rape, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarteloDeAssis/pseuds/MarteloDeAssis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ulquiorra and Yammi visited the human world, Aizen and the Espada had a grasp of Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends’ current abilities.<br/>Deriving from a specific point in the original story, this tale takes place in an alternative reality, wherein Aizen and his underlings had other interests rather than Inoue's unprecedented abilities and thence decide to assign Grimmjow Jaegerjaques a quite odd mission with implications yet to unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gazooks fellow reader! This is story consists of both light-hearted sexual comedy and intense sexual experience scenes, switching between these styles and attempting to bring both together in a healthy proportion. Have fun and please leave your feedback.

**Chapter 1 – Grimmjow’s Hideous mission**

A Garganta opens in Las Noches, two Arrancars step out of the dark portal and find themselves in a crowded room of the ever-uncluttered palace of Hueco Mundo.

“Ulquiorra, Yammi, welcome back. Please report on your mission”

The newly arrived Espada face towards their leader, Aizen Sousuke, as Ulquiorra steps further and bends a hand towards his eye. In a pinching movement, he forces an eyeball out and crushes it in his palm, releasing his memories as reiatsu in the air.

“The Shinigami, in his current state, is not even worth killing. On the other hand, I’ve found that woman’s powers quite odd” The green-eyed Espada explains.

“I see, Kurosaki Ichigo really does not seem to be a factor for us, I guess you are right, Ulquiorra. As for the woman, Inoue Orihime, her abilities are rather amusing, she is capable of bringing something back to the way it was by merely wishing to do so, unlike any kidou based healing” Aizen asserts after analyzing Ulquiorra’s memories.

“Hey Ulquiorra, I think next time you should not look so much to… well, certain parts of Kurosaki’s body. For what reason did you stare at his belly and at his crotch most of the time?” A noisy voice breaks the dullness of the meeting, which, after a brief search, was revealed to be Grimmjow’s.

Ulquiorra flushes with this commentary and ducks to his seat, avoiding any eye contact with the chuckling blue-haired Espada.

“Grimmjow, do not be so blunt, Ulquiorra-san provided us with some excellent material for later reflection” Says Szayel adjusting his glasses with a devious smirk.

“I wouldn’t mind if he could get a rear picture as well, it would lead us to a more solid conclusion on the Shinigami’s potential” Stark grins and decides to join the mocking

“I personally liked it more when Yammi was beating him hard, I can imagine that boy making such faces in my bed” Nnoitra expresses his kink out loud.

“My dear Espada, our discussion was driven out of its original course, but I believe it was for the good as I could not help but delight myself with all the features you mentioned, as well” Aizen decides to voice out his concerns

“I guess it must be a consensus that a deeper research on Kurosaki Ichigo’s subject would be highly appreciated by everyone here. Thus, without further ado I require that one of you go to the human world to collect information on Kurosaki.” Aizen’s voice echoes in the room, outvoicing the silent murmurs of his underlings.

“It’s only fair that Grimmjow be assigned this mission, Aizen-sama, for without his brilliant observation we wouldn’t have delved in such subject” Ulquiorra takes his revenge.

“Huh? Me? How the hell am I going to bring anything useful out of that, Mr. I-can-crush-my-eyes-and-show-it-all?” Grimmjow rages.

“Worry not Grimmjow, I think you are the most qualified due to the unlikeness that you will abandon your stealth to interfere on our research subject. As for reporting, Szayel has developed a set of eye lens that are capable of filming everything you see, and, differently from Ulquiorra, those records can be saved for later reproduction” Aizen smirks in amusement with Grimmjow’s frustration

“Ok, Aizen-sama, I accept this mission” Grimmjow mumbles in annoyance.

“Perfect Grimmjow, we are all very thankful to you, please put your heart on this task. Remember, become the wind not only invisible but also everywhere” Aizen finishes his assignment

Grimmjow, without a utter, glares at Szayel as he leaves, the pink-haired Arrancar smirks and follows the angry Pantera.


	2. Chapter 2 - Grimmjow’s desertion. Part I:Ichigo’s odd friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow's desertion: after being assigned to spy on Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques sets off to the human world with nothing but his own body... and a handful of tools Szayel gave him. In just one day he's exposed to probably the most exciting and sometimes shameful experiences of his life... until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a lengthy one and will have up to 6 parts, each being exposed as a single chapter here. Strangely enough, the whole chapter 2 takes place in a single day. I hope you appreciate it.

Karakura town, 07 a.m.

  
Grimmjow steps out of a Garganta opened in the clear blue sky above karakura town, the morning sun shines and spooks away all the sleepiness and bad mood of the young looking Arrancar. He tightens his grip on his bag as he remembers Szayel words before his departure.

 

>  ‘Grimmjow-san, I’ve prepared a tool kit to help you out in your mission, besides the special lens Aizen mentioned. As I’ve predicted you would need to be in disguise and even get in touch with the boy, I’ve packed this bag with: A special concoction for temporarily dissolving your hollow’s mask; some sets of clothing you might find useful; a pair of binoculars; a heap of special pills I developed to dye your hair in different colors; a woman’s wig, in case you need it; a make-up kit; a special stethoscope that will allow you to hear through walls up to a distance of 20 meters and, finally, some reiatsu masking pills, mind that they will not suppress your reiatsu, but make it almost impossible for non-hollow creatures to sense and as a consequence you will become visible to humans.’

“Okay, now it’s time to find that boy” Grimmjow says to himself and takes a reiatsu masking pill.  
He follows the traces of Ichigo’s reiatsu, which are quite easy to find as the boy has such a poor control of it that it leaks up to hundreds meters away. Now flying above the Substitute Shinigami’s house, Grimmjow decides to sit on a tree’s branch and hide himself among the crown’s leaves, he draws his binoculars and his mission diary to make its first note while observing the boy asleep.

 

> ’07:30 a.m.  
>  I’ve pinned the target’s location and it's within my visual range, as for now I am waiting for its awakening in order to record further’

Grimmjow writes on his diary and peeks some more when he sees Kurosaki standing up amidst yawns and making his way to the toilet.

Roughly twenty minutes have gone since he last saw his target,  the door opens and a semi-nude Ichigo wearing nothing but a leather jockstrap comes out into the bedroom. As the Shinigami packs his schoolbag, Grimmjow is able to have an unobstructed sight of Ichigo’s round muscular exposed buttocks. As he takes his time to appreciate the picture before his eyes, he also notices some odd material for a student to be packing for school, he watches as Ichigo grabs a pair of steel handcuffs and a whip, along with some lube and condoms.

 

> ’07:58 a.m.  
>  A magnificent view develops before my eyes as I am able to thoroughly analyze the boy’s naked butt cheeks, moreover, he seems to be preparing himself for quite interesting activities today, as he packs a pair of handcuffs, a whip, some lube and condoms along with his school material’

Grimmjow registers.

Unfortunately, Ichigo is now fully dressed for school and making his way out of the room. Grimmjow regrets having lost his last precious minute of contemplation while writing on his diary, but now he decides to try to hear what the teen is up to. The Espada jumps down the tree branch and stealthily makes his way towards the house, draws his stethoscope and hovers it on the wall.

“So Ichi-nii, what will you do today at night?” Asks a child's voice.

“I will study with a friend, Yuzu” Says Ichigo while munching something.

“Is this friend of those kimono guys? Like the one with a tattoo on his cheek that came yesterday?” Asks another voice, this time its owner seems to be a bit older despite also being childly.

“That’s none of your business Karin!” Ichigo scolds as he chokes with what he was eating.

“Anyway, I’m off to school now, cya Dad, Karin, Yuzu” The boy says whilst setting foot towards the front door, whereby Grimmjow is standing right now.  
Hearing the footsteps in his direction, the Arrancar jumps quickly to a bush and watches as Ichigo leaves the house. After they have a safe distance between them, Grimmjow starts following the boy, ducking through alleys, hiding behind trees and avoiding people. As he sees Ichigo bumping into Chad, he crouches behind a dustbin and draws his diary.

 

> ’08:34 a.m.  
>  The target has made contact with one of his friends, nothing odd until now, but considering what I’ve seen just a while ago it is worth investigating further’

As he finishes taking his notes, he sees Ichigo and Chad climbing up a set of stairs that lead to a grove.  
Grimmjow takes an alternate route and hides behind a tree in that same grove. He can’t hear a thing, but with his binoculars he’s able to watch both of the humans, apparently just talking and looking around occasionally to see if they are alone. After roughly 5 minutes of monotony, Grimmjow draws his diary again.

 

> ’08:45 a.m.  
>  Ichigo and a friend of his are wasting my time with their dull chatting in the grove, I wish I could see some action taking place sooner’

He peeks again and to his surprise, Chad is hugging a tree trunk, totally naked with cuffed wrists, while Ichigo thrusts him rapidly, Grimmjow could not believe things changed so much in the thirty seconds long break he took to write on his diary.  
After some minutes of action, Ichigo checks his watch, stops the fucking, taps chad’s back, releases the cuffs and both get dressed. Grimmjow deduces it must be that they’re just in time for school.  
Grimmjow follows them a bit more through the grove and find himself before a set of descending stairs, that lead to a street and the school yonder.

 

> ’08:54 a.m.  
>  I’ve reached the target’s school, now I must succeed in infiltrating. Luckily Szayel has provided me with some useful stuff’

Grimmjow takes a quick note and draws out of his bag a school uniform similar to Kurosaki’s. The Arrancar changes his clothes and pours a bit of Szayel’s concoction on his hollow mask, as he feels it dissolving into the air, he also takes a hair dye pill. Now through a look on his hand mirror he meets a pink-haired handsomely breathtaking teen student's face.  
Grimmjow sprints forward and enters the building. Inside, he looks for Kurosaki’s reiatsu and pins the boy's classroom, upon taking a deep breathe, he knocks the door.

“Please enter” A womanly voice calls.  
Grimmjow steps into the crowded classroom, catching stares that range through the most diverse intentions. He heads towards the adult woman standing beside the board.

“Uh, hello…” Grimmjow starts to speak when he is interrupted.

“You must be a new student, please present yourself to the class and take a seat near Kurosaki-san” The teacher instructs.

“Hello, my name is… Joe and I am… a human student like you. I live very far and I like… sports” Grimmjow claims amidst anxiety stutters and despair. With no other word, he bolts towards his desk, sits down and brings out his diary and pen.

 

> ’09:05 a.m.  
>  I am late for class but who cares. That damn teacher made me look like an idiot in front of everybody, when all this is over I’ll be back here to settle this with her. I am at this very moment neighboring Kurosaki and he can’t help but stare at me, probably contemplating my perfection’

Grimmjow rapidly shuts his diary as he notices Ichigo is trying to peek on it.

“Hey, Joe, quite funny stuff you’ve written there…” Ichigo whispers while smirking.

“Bastard… I mean, Kurosaki! It’s not polite to peek on other people’s stuff you know” Grimmjow replies also through whispers.

“Sorry couldn’t resist peeking after seeing my name on it” Kurosaki smiles.

“Damn it, okay you’ve caught me, I like to register everything on my diary, now leave it be. By the way, we haven’t greeted properly…” Grimmjow tries to be friendly.

“Oh no need for that, we already know our names… Also, you’re funny and stand out from the rest, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I had to talk to you” Ichigo replies with a smile.

“Thanks I guess, I can say you’ve also caught my attention” Grimmjow draws all his politeness and dispends great effort to look just friendly without any hints of sexual harassment.

“Kurosaki-san, Joe-san, could you share your conclusions with the rest of the class? You seem to be having quite a heated conversation about our equation. Joe-san, could you please come to the board to help us solve this problem?” The teacher outvoices their conversation.

Grimmjow stands up, quite annoyed, trying to not beat her right there and avoiding to glare at her. As he faces the board, it reads:

x^2-1=0

“What do I do with that?” He asks the teacher in annoyance, not having a clue of what he’s supposed to do.

“You have to find the value of x” She answers expecting him to not make such a dumb questions

“What the hell is an x? Is the value this 2 above it?” Grimmjow asks

“Errr…. Sensei, can I help him with this one?” Ichigo speaks out his discomfort with the situation.

“Sure, Kurosaki-san, it seems our new student is up to playing dumb on his first day, I wouldn’t say it’s wise of him.” The teacher says in a scolding tone.  
Ichigo approaches the board and stands by Grimmjow, their hands only centimeters away. Grimmjow takes a tiny step away from him.

“So Joe, x is the number that multiplied by itself and subtracted one unit yields zero. So the answer would be both 1 and -1” Ichigo explains in whispers as he writes the solution on the board.

“That’s correct Kurosaki-san, thank you. As for Joe-san, I would recommend either reviewing algebra from the beginning or quitting the jokes. Alright everybody, now let’s move to another problem…” The teacher resumes the class and both students take their seats.

“Thanks, Kurosaki… I guess” Grimmjow blushes trying to look cool to hide his shyness.

“You’re welcome, Joe. If you need help with math, we can study together tomorrow after school at my house. By the way, you said you live far from here, where is it?” Ichigo asks apparently without any suspicion on Grimmjow’s identity.

“Well, I… I am from another country… Germany, I’ve recently moved here to my uncle’s house in Karakura town” Grimmjow’s skin freezes as cold sweat drips down his back.

“Ah ok, I wouldn’t know then I guess. Perhaps I can show you the city if you need” Ichigo offers.

“Oh no, no need to… Hey, let’s stop talking like this, I don’t want you to save my ass like that again if she decides to call me to the board again” Grimmjow scolds and Ichigo sighs looking away towards the board.

“Just one more thing, if you don’t have anyone to sit with during the break, come to me and my friends” Ichigo whispers without looking away from the board.  
Grimmjow takes his diary and pretends he’s copying the board while he takes his notes. 

 

> ’09:46 a.m.  
>  This teacher definitely asked for my revenge, I was going to overlook it all but that’s unforgivable! If that wasn't enough, this Jerk right by my side also must be trying to blow my cover with those stupid questions… He’s even trying to peek on my notes occasionally, I have to be careful. Also, it seems he’s trying to get something from me with all this courtesy and “Let me show you the city” stuff… I wish I didn’t have a mission to complete right now’

Grimmjow writes while checking if Ichigo isn’t peeking and looks back at the board.

The bell rings, Grimmjow looks confused as everybody starts to leave the classroom.

“Hey Joe, what are you doing there? It’s break” Ichigo calls.

“I’m on my way! Just need to finish copying this” Grimmjow answers, pretending to copy something just to not look as he didn’t know that the class was over.  
Grimmjow and Ichigo step out of the class when both hear a loud voice and running footsteps.

“Ichiiiiiiigoooooooo!” An average-built brown-haired student bolts towards Ichigo and pulls a hug around his friend's waist while falling to the ground.

“Hey Keigo!” Ichigo speaks as if it happened on a daily basis.

“Hey Inoue, Ishida, Chad, I have to present you our new friend, Joe” Ichigo directs their attention to Grimmjow, who is shyly hiding behind the Shinigami.

“Hello Joe! You are the new student, right? My name is Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you” says Inoue

“Ishida Uryuu, pleased to make your acquaintance” greets Ishida

“Sado Yasutora, nice to meet you” Chad also presents himself.

“Hi, nice to meet you too, Joe… Joe Jack” Grimmjow in a burst of creativity creates a full name for his character.

“Yeah, that sounds very German… Also these are Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki” Ichigo continues the presentations while they walk through the corridors up to the rooftop, where they usually stay at the break.  
After some self-presentations and chatting, they’re in a circle, eating their snacks, except for Grimmjow who didn’t bring any, but then Ichigo kindly shares a bit of his with him.

“Keigo, let’s talk about that now? We have twenty more minutes of break, I guess it’s enough time” proposes Kurosaki.

“Okayyyyy, Iiiichiiiiigooooooo!” Keigo bursts in happiness with his friend’s offer.  
As both leave, Grimmjow notices Ichigo is carrying his backpack while everybody isn’t, a suspicion comes to his mind and he decides to resume his mission.

“Uh, Tatsuki, am I right? Where is the toilet?” Grimmjow asks the girl next to him, making effort to remember her name.

“Oh glad you remembered! Go down the stairs and take the right corridor and you’ll find it” Tatsuki answers

“Thanks” Grimmjow leaves in a hurry. When he’s out of their sight he uses his sonido to get to the ground floor, where he could sense Ichigo’s reiatsu.  
His search leads him to what seems to be a locker room, which he approaches stealthily with faint voices getting progressively clearer.

“Ke…I…go…. Arrrrgh! Yes….” Ichigo is moaning, with his words being cut as he seems to lose his breathe periodically

“Iiii… chiiii… goooooooo!!!” Keigo shouts aggressively amidst pants.

Grimmjow climbs the window opposite to the entrance, so no passerby sees him peeking the boy’s locker. Then he glances a quite disturbing but arousing scene.  
An open bottle of lube at the ground near a torn condom packet and two sets of school uniforms. Knelt on the white shirts there is Ichigo, totally nude with his wrists cuffed to the shower’s cane, while Keigo thrusts him violently from behind with such strength and speed that, in a matter of minutes, the shower would break just by its oscillation, as Ichigo’s hands transfer some of the thrusts momentum to it. Grimmjow could grasp it all, their leather-tanned skin reflecting the sunny day’s light on its smooth surface, their muscles working as lumps which run beneath skin that have their path translated in moving mounds of flesh on the bodies, their veins springing and widening at their hands and arms, Keigo’s thick and brutely-veiny dick penetrating lustfully Ichigo’s insides while the latter groans and asks for more.

“Ke…i…go…yesss…fuck…me… Arrrrgh!”

“So… tight…I want to tear your anus… so hard… oh my god” Keigo moans.

Grimmjow can’t even blink. He reaches for his own cock with one hand while holding his grip on the windowsill with the remaining one.  
Ichigo starts screaming as Keigo takes even more speed, bites his partner’s neck and scratches their back with his nails as the groans grow louder. Grimmjow is panting heavily, stroking his dick lustfully as he watches the boys and then releases a loud moan.

“Wait… Ichigo… was that you?” Keigo asks with sweat dripping his flushed face.

“No… Keigo… I think someone might be watching us… Let’s clean up, take a shower and get dressed, we have more 5 minutes of break” Ichigo ponders.

Grimmjow retreats his dick and uses his sonido to get out of there as fast as possible so that nobody notices him.  
The bell rings again, a new teacher enters the classroom, Grimmjow is at his desk and Ichigo’s still missing. After 10 minutes the doors are knocked and Ichigo comes in, followed by Keigo, Grimmjow could not believe how they could be so tidy after being in that state only minutes ago.

“Ichigo… where were you?” Grimmjow tries not to act suspicious.

“I was having a private talk to Keigo, we had some misunderstandings in the past but now it’s all settled.” The teen boy answers as if nothing unusual happened. 

 

> ’10:25 a.m.  
>  This boy is just crazy… also crazily hot. I can’t believe he had the guts to fuck with his friend in the school's lockers just like that, cuffed to the shower’s cane and moaning like a loud bitch while taking dick in his ass. Oh my, I wish I could join them there, if only Keigo decided to bend his head upwards he would see me glancing them from above through the window… Well that’s a relief I…’

Grimmjow shuts violently his diary as he notices Ichigo was peeking again. His face is tomato-red right now, his breathe has stopped, he feels he’s going to faint.

“I didn’t read anything, I swear” Ichigo smiles mysteriously, Grimmjow can’t be sure of what did the Shinigami really mean with that.

“O-Ok… Just please…. Don’t do that again, you’ve almost killed me!” Grimmjow scolds his classmate.

“Anyway… Be sure to hide that diary well, after all this scene I am quite curious about what you’ve been writing there” Ichigo smirks and blinks mischievously at Grimmjow while the Arrancar packs his diary, avoiding the Shinigami’s gaze.  
After some tedious hours of Grimmjow pretending to pay attention in the class, the bell rings again and, for his relief, it’s the final one. While everyone’s packing and the teacher’s speaking her final words, Ichigo reaches for Grimmjow’s hand.

“Hey Joe, are you busy now? I’ve got nothing to do so I guess I could show you around the city… You said you like sports, right? There’s a dojo, a soccer field and a park near here… Or we could go to my house too” proposes the Shinigami with a grin on his face

Grimmjow stares at him, speechless.


	3. Chapter 2 - Grimmjow's desertion. Part II: Ichigo's love nest

“Soooo… what do you say, Joe?” Ichigo insists with his mischievous grin.

Grimmjow is desperate, even though he would gladly accept his classmate’s proposal, he could not be too close to the Shinigami for it would interfere on his spying, let alone be discovered a hollow due to a large hole in his belly.

“My uncle… My uncle is sick, I need to run some errands for him and be right back at home to look after him.” Grimmjow pulls a smart excuse, but it doesn’t seem enough for Ichigo.

“Oh I see. Well then, let’s go together, I am kind of excited I will meet you family, maybe after that we…” Ichigo insists but Grimmjow interrupts.

“No, unfortunately I can’t bring you along, my uncle is very antisocial and doesn’t even like me to have friends, let alone invite a stranger to his house” The Arrancar creates a very extreme uncle for himself, everything for the sake of not having the Shinigami around.

“Oh… well, then I’ll see you tomorrow, Joe!” Ichigo bids farewell with a rather suspicious look, which leaves Grimmjow quite uneasy, but he takes his way even so.

As Grimmjow walks through the city, he senses Ichigo’s reiatsu continually near him, even though the boy seems to be trying to suppress it, which he lacks proficiency in. As the Espada looks around every now and then,  searching for his stalker, the idea of hiding in a crowded place pops on his head. Grimmjow is now heading towards a large Walmart in karakura town, with Ichigo stealthily following him from behind.

The Arrancar fastens his pace towards the bathroom and locks himself in a cabin. 

> ’02:32 p.m.
> 
> This guy is crazy by following me around like that… I’ve even made such a convincing story, what’s his problem? I guess I have no alternative now but to dress as a woman, at least it’ll let me go unnoticed and it’ll even protect me from his sexual harassment’

Grimmjow concludes after registering his concerns.

He takes from the bag a red skirt, a white shirt, a pair of red bras, a blonde wig and some make-up such as foundation, lipstick, mascara, blush and eye-shades. Until there it was ok, survival calls for extreme measures, but Grimmjow soon realized that that pair of silicon blobs he had in his bag were actually boobs and yes, he had to wear it too. Then there’s Grimmjow, totally dressed as woman, leaving the bathroom’s cabin to work on his make-up in the public mirror. During his struggle, when he is half-way done with the poor attempt to follow Szayel’s make-up lesson, a man stares at him and shouts in disconcert.

“What the hell is that? Don’t you have shame? What if my children were here?” Grimmjow realizes the man must have been talking about him, a woman, using the wrong toilet. He forces a feminine voice and replies.

“Oh sorry mister, I… I just happened to misinterpret the plaque on the door, I thought this was the women’s bathroom” Grimmjow explains while rushing out of there through the door when he accidentally stumbles at Ichigo and ends up hitting his face on the boy’s chest, which left a lipstick stain behind.

“Sorry Ma’am… Wait…” Ichigo takes a look at what was supposedly a woman right in front of him and decides not to question: “… Nevermind”

“Oh sorry my young one, I’ve made a mess in your shirt, your parents might end up thinking the wrong thing” Grimmjow plays the role of a middle aged lady

“No problem, they are well aware that’s not my thing… You might understand what I mean” Ichigo smirks ironically.

“Oh… I do… my cousin’s also like that, such a good boy he is… Joe Jack… Oh, nevermind, you didn’t ask me that anyway” Grimmjow tries to continue his spying now that he’s out of suspicions, after all, Ichigo has bitten the bait.

“Really? I was just after him, I’m his classmate… By the way, did you find him in there? I was following him and I’m pretty sure he entered this very bathroom” Ichigo inquires

“Oh my… Are you sure? I was looking for him too, we had agreed to meet here and buy some food for today’s dinner, but I guess the poor thing was so worried about his uncle he decided to go straight home” Grimmjow feels everything is under control as he plays the role even further.

“Oh I guess it can’t be helped, anyway, I forgot to present myself, I am Kurosaki Ichigo, Joe’s friend” Ichigo stands his hand.

“I am glad to meet you Kurosaki-san, my name is Janette Jack, Joe’s cousin” Grimmjow bends his hand towards Ichigo’s when suddenly the boy’s hand grabs Grimmjow’s wig and pull it off.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Joe” Ichigo smiles sarcastically

“How? Why? I thought I was being convincing” Grimmjow manifests his surprise.

“Well in spite of being way too muscular for an average woman, having done a terrible make-up and having no good taste to dressing whatsoever, I wouldn't fail to notice you are wearing fake boobs as they were *slightly* displaced when we bumped” Ichigo laughs as Grimmjow looks at his boobs by his waist.

“Ok… You got me, I give up. Let me clean my face and I will talk to you” Grimmjow says in annoyance as Ichigo follows him inside the bathroom

After having cleaned all the make-up and changing his attire, Grimmjow takes the opportunity to eat another hair dye pill, reiatsu pill and pour some more concoction on where his hollow’s mask was supposed to be. Just to be cautious.

As they stroll at the park, Ichigo’s eyes are fixed on Grimmjow’s hair, so much the Espada was starting to get annoyed.

“What are you looking at?” Grimmjow scolds.

“Your hair… I don’t know if you noticed or if it’s normal but it has just changed from pink to green some minutes ago” Ichigo voices his curiosity

“What... Uh… How insensitive you are Kurosaki… it’s a rare illness I have that requires me to take a special medication, which changes my hair color as a side effect…” Grimmjow pulls another smart excuse.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Ichigo replies looking away from Grimmjow’s green hair.

“So, tell me Joe… Am I being too… How can I say that… Am I being too sticky to you?” The Shinigami asks in concern

“Oh… you probably have felt this way because I tried to dress as a woman to flee from you… No, you are not, believe me. The problem is actually with me… I have some… conditions… that cause this antisocial behavior of mine” Grimmjow tries to make Ichigo not feel guilty and end up getting distant.

“I see… It’s ok, if you don’t want to tell me I’ll leave it a secret until you are able to do so, after all, we are friends right?” Ichigo smiles

“Yeah, we sure are, sorry for being like this, I really wish I could be more intimate with you…” Grimmjow feels his hands get cold and his legs shiver, he actually said it. He said he wanted to get more intimate with a sexual harasser like Ichigo.

“How do you say we study together today? It’ll be fun, I have an appointment with another friend also, but I guess we can be there together, nothing more… intimate… than that” Ichigo chuckles at Grimmjow’s witless face.

“Okay… but mind you I’ll just study and chat with you, like friends do” Grimmjow warns.

“That’s odd, what did you expected that we would do?” Ichigo asks with an indecipherable face as Grimmjow flinches in surprise.

“Oh… nothing, I guess I just… expressed myself in a bad way” Grimmjow laughs at himself trying to hide his embarrassment.

In their way to Ichigo’s house, the teen takes the opportunity to show Grimmjow some of the city’s features, like the mall, some grocery stores, Urahara’s shop, and the river, a place to which Ichigo’s been attached since his mother’s death. They arrive at Kurosaki’s house and leave their shoes at the entrance.

“Dad, Yuzu, Karin, I’m home! I’ve also brought a friend from school, his name is Joe” Ichigo shouts to the walls and after some seconds he receives a tormenting reply

“Welcome back nii-chan! A friend you say?” Says a voice of a child while chuckling, Ichigo tells Grimmjow to ignore and leads him upstairs to the bedroom. Upon entering, Ichigo closes the door and locks it, Grimmjow turns to him frightened.

“Oh… That? Don’t worry, it’s just for those three not to bother me… You know, when I’m at my room I like to be a bit more at ease” Ichigo says while stripping everything but his jockstrap, Grimmjow stares trying to hide his anxiety.

“Why don’t you take off some clothes too? You don’t have to be so formal, we are friends after all… Don’t worry if you might be thinking I’ll be nude, I just do that when I’m alone” Ichigo smiles at Grimmjow’s embarrassment.

“No need to… I’m comfortable like this” Grimmjow feels tempted, however not only he has a hollow hole but also a mission to be completed, and, despite all the hardships, the position in which he was right now is extremely beneficial for his purposes.

“So… Ichigo, what are we studying today? Can you explain me that x stuff again?” Grimmjow tries to sound interested in studying but he could not take his eyes of Ichigo’s jockstrap in such a way it would take the wits of a tree not to notice.

“How do you say about some biology? Math is quite dull, I wanted something more… entertaining” Ichigo’s being really nasty to Grimmjow right now, especially with that emphasis on his last word.

“Okay… So today’s class was about plants… I guess we won’t have that much entertainment either” Grimmjow decides to play Ichigo’s game, stressing some keywords as to express his intention of not doing anything sexual.

“Don’t worry Joe, I find it very amusing how the sap runs from the root up to the crown through that large, thick and hard tree trunk.” Says Ichigo licking his lips while he play’s innocence and points to a tree outside.

“Kurosaki! Stop saying stuff like that… you make me feel… uncomfortable” with a blush in his face, Grimmjow scolds the Shinigami.

“If you feel this uneasiness towards plants, maybe we could talk about something different… Like dolphins, did you know they are one of the few species that make sex for pleasure?” Ichigo insists on the sexual harassment as Grimmjow protects his erection from being seen with a pillow.

“Quite fascinating I guess… But I insist that you explain me that equation, you’ve called me to study math, remember” Grimmjow’s face turns even redder.

“Okay… Do you know what a parabola is?” Ichigo asks Grimmjow, apparently the flirty jokes have ceased.

“No, what’s that?” Grimmjow asks naively.

“Imagine a curve, with a round end, that is so large and thick that when x goes to either to infinity of minus infinity it also goes to infinity” Ichigo laughs trying to make sexual jokes about math

“Bastard I didn’t understand a word” Grimmjow notices the attempt of talking about dick.

“If you can’t imagine, how about I show you one?” Ichigo insists on making his friend flush and hide himself behind the pillow, until he hears the door knocking.

“Ichi-nii, the dinner is ready, is your friend hungry?” Karin shouts through the door.

Ichigo looks to Grimmjow as if expecting him to answer something.

“Thanks, I really am, we will be down there in a minute” grimmjow replies, believing to have successfully fled from Ichigo’s harassment.

“No need, I’ve figured you would and brought it here. Ichi-nii, can you unlock the door?” Karin replies as Ichigo gestures for Grimmjow to do that as he is wearing nothing but a jockstrap. The Arrancar opens the door and takes whatever it was the girl was holding, he had no clue, thanks her and before he closes the door again he can see her staring at his bulgy erection trying to pop out of his clothes. He slams the door shut and he turns to find the Shinigami staring at it with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t utter a word you pervert.” Grimmjow warns and goes back to the bed for the safety of his pillow

“Are you not hungry anymore? Look, it’s chocolate fondue. We just need to dip the strawberry in this molten chocolate and…” Ichigo forks a strawberry, dips it in chocolate and gets near Grimmjow to feed him in the mouth, Grimmjow, unable to move farther away, opens his mouth reluctantly and accepts the treat.

“Good boy. It’s tasty, isn’t it? If you happen to need more of my strawberry, just tell me” Ichigo turns his back and reaches for the fondue on the floor. While at it, Grimmjow stares at his friend’s sculpted butt standing no more than a meter away from him. Ichigo takes a chocolate covered strawberry with his fork and intently look at Grimmjow while working his tongue around it and pulling it gracefully to his mouth with just this movement.

For Grimmjow’s relief another knocking is heard, but this time it’s not on a wooden surface, but rather on glass. Ichigo does check the window and opens it for a hot young-looking man to step inside. This man wields a sheathed katana on his back, a black kimono and has an odd tattoo in his face of the number 69.


	4. Chapter 2 - Grimmjow's desertion. Part III: Mission Accomplished... Oh wait!

“Hello Ichigo! You look gorgeous as always!” The man greets Ichigo

“You never cease to arouse me, Hisagi! By the way, we have a guest tonight” Kurosaki greets Hisagi and shows him Grimmjow hugging a pillow in fear.

“Oh it’s nice to have company, and such a healthy guest would never be too much I guess… Hello, I am Hisagi, Vice-captain of the 9th division of…” Ichigo interrupts Hisagi

“No need to say that much, just your name is fine…” Ichigo instructs

“Hello Hisagi… I’m Joe Jack, the Sex…” Grimmjow just notices he was about to say he’s the Sexta Espada of Aizen’s Arrancar army, but he is able to correct it quickly: “Sexually aroused friend of this bastard”

The three of them are silent, both stare Grimmjow while he looks down at his pillow. Ichigo decides to break the silence.

“Don’t worry Hisagi, he’s just joking, I haven’t done anything to him yet. I guess he’s not in the mood to play with us tonight.” Ichigo blinks to Grimmjow

“Ye… yeah, I’m not in the mood…” Grimmjow trying to not look to them.

“Perhaps he needs some incentive, it’s normal to be shy around someone so pushy like you Kurosaki” says Hisagi in a warm and understanding tone, Grimmjow feels at ease knowing he’s not alone with 2 perverts in the same room, he sighs in relief and closes his eyes softly, taking breathe for speaking when he feels a finger gently running his open lips and another two entering his mouth. Grimmjow opens his eyes in surprise to see he’s actually sucking two of Hisagi’s fingers.

“So soft and pure… it makes my cock itch in anticipation to venture inside here” Hisagi’s toned abs are no farther than five inches from Grimmjow’s assaulted mouth, the already shirtless Shinigami pulls Grimmjow’s head towards his crotch while having his fingers sucked inside the Arrancar’s mouth, Grimmjow gazes at the bulge fighting against the clothes that restrain it and as Hisagi’s fingers leave his mouth, his face is pressed against the erection, so big that the clothes covering it make Grimmjow dread in anticipation for the real thing.

“Hey Hisagi, that’s rape! It’s true I was playing with him, but I've never touched an inch of his body intently. He’s going to be even more scared like that!” ichigo scolds

Hisagi forces Grimmjow’s paralyzed head one more time, feeling the rubbing of the Arrancar’s face on his cock as much as he can, and pulls back, leaving Grimmjow facing forward, immovable and witless, in a way anyone could see in his eyes he’s far away lost in the lustiest alleys of his imagination.

“Such a waste… I really liked you Joe… Sorry Ichigo, but it’s true.” Hisagi apologizes for some reason

“It’s ok, it’s not like we are a couple, we are just friends” Ichigo blinks and smiles back at the other Shinigami.

“Well then, how about we have dinner? Joe, can I lie near you? Just go a bit to the left” Hisagi lies beside Grimmjow and pushes him softly, making the blue-haired bloke wake from his daydreaming.

“Oh sorry, I… I don’t know what happened to me…” Grimmjow gives space to Hisagi and checks again to see if his erection is still covered by the pillow.

Ichigo forks a strawberry, dips it in chocolate and feed it to Hisagi's mouth while sat on his pelvis and bending his torso forward for their mouths to meet and share the treat. Hisagi grabs greedily Ichigo’s ass and force it down whilst moving up his hips in order to rub his erection against the teen’s nearly exposed asshole. All this happening in the same bed Grimmjow is sat, neither of them seem to be ashamed of doing this in the Arrancar’s presence.

Ichigo pulls back from the kiss and grabs a cup from his desk, fills it with warm chocolate using a ladle, dips his fingertip in it and licks it afterwards to check on the temperature. Hisagi understands the kink and takes out all of his kimono, laying totally nude by Grimmjow.

Ichigo kneels by the bedside and pours the warm chocolate over Hisagi’s chest, down to his belly, up to his gland and down the shaft to his sack. Grimmjow pales in astonishment, things were getting faster than he had expected, as he looks to Hisagi’s face and their gazes meet, Hisagi smiles moving his right hand down to his sack, dipping his fingertip on the excess of chocolate then taking his sweet finger to Grimmjow’s closed lips, stubbornly poking them until Grimmjow gives in and sucks all the chocolate out of it.

Meanwhile, Ichigo works his tongue down Hisagi’s muscly torso, travelling from his stern to each of his nipples then going down to his partner’s belly button, where he alternates between a smack with his hot moist lips and a dips inside the cavity with his skillful and wet tongue. The teen’s head moves further as his tongue licks from the base to the top of the vice-captain’s shaft, whence all of the cock is swallowed by Ichigo’s head hungry thrust downwards, followed by a noisy sucking and then a slow retreat that ends in a popping sound.

“Have you been practicing Ichigo?” Hisagi smiles in pleasure

“Occasionally, did you like it? Ichigo provokes

“I guess you’ll have to show me again before I can answer that, it might have been just luck” Hisagi responds the provocation while flipping to face the mattress with his ass right below Ichigo’s face.

“Look at what you’ve done… I don’t want to see you crying now” Ichigo delivers a fierce slap in Hisagi’s butt cheek and it reddens as the laid partner screams in pain.

“I told you not to cry!” Ichigo delivers an even stronger slap and Hisagi’s screams are even louder.

“So you are quite the stubborn one, huh?” Ichigo pulls back and fetches his whip.

“Let’s see your guts now” He waves the whip and slashes it through the air, delivering a loud strike on Hisagi’s buttocks, which makes the latter grab fiercely the mattress and moan in pain.

“I am starting to lose my temper, if you manage to make me do that I won’t be nice anymore” Ichigo takes his handcuffs and restrains Hisagi’s wrists, binding them to the headboard. With another bending of his whip Ichigo delivers a merciless slash in Hisagi’s butt cheeks, turning the white pale skin into a crimson red wound. Hisagi cries his lungs off in pain and bites Grimmjow’s thighs to alleviate the tension, which makes Grimmjow scream in return.

“Joe, don’t you provoke me as well, or else I’ll have to educate you too” Ichigo looks possessed by a domination impulse and Grimmjow cowers in fear as he shoves his pillow in Hisagi’s mouth for further biting.

Ichigo whips pitilessly the ass of his masochist partner, until some of the wounds open and cause light bleeding, Hisagi’s throat is sore due to screaming, moaning and groaning, the mattress below Hisagi’s head in soaked in tears.

“Poor thing… Who has hurt you so badly? Do you want me to take care of you?” Ichigo asks as if he didn’t know it had been him to do that.

“Please… take care of me…” Hisagi begs amidst tears.

Ichigo wets a towel in the toilet and cleans the wounds of his partner’s ass while the latter shakes in pain as the water touches the ripped skin.

“Calm down, it’s done, nobody will do mean things to you anymore” Ichigo comforts Hisagi while caressing his hurt ass, then pulls back and grabs the cup of now cold chocolate.

With one hand Ichigo separates his partner’s butt cheeks and with the other pours some chocolate on the asshole, Hisagi moans in pleasure and waters his eyes in tears of redemption with this treat after so much punishment. With Hisagi’s hole covered in chocolate, Ichigo slowly presses his tongue against it, developing it in a lick that greedily saps most of the chocolate as well as Hisagi’s innermost moans of pleasure. Ichigo turns back to his partner’s hole, kissing it tenderly and slightly penetrating it with his tongue as the other Shinigami shakes and groans in pleasure, so much it worries Ichigo his headboard might break due to the handcuffs pulling it along.

Grimmjow is quite impressed with the sudden change in Ichigo’s behavior, from a heartless tyrant to an affectionate lover. He watches as the topping Shinigami delights Hisagi by licking vice-captain's hole while holding his latter’s dick and stroking it gently.

“So… good… I love you Ichigo… fuck me…” Hisagi moans begging to be fucked

Ichigo bends his head backwards and rubs two of his fingers against Hisagi’s asshole.

“Yes… let me have it… I want you inside me” Hisagi begs even more.

Ichigo inserts his two fingers in Hisagi’s ass and lies down over his partner, pressing him against the mattress with his body while massaging his insides and harvesting groans of pleasure from the bottom Shinigami.

“Thank you Ichigo… I love you… please… fuck me…” Hisagi closes his eyes and moans without any shame of Grimmjow hearing it.

Ichigo bites Hisagi ears and whispers tenderly.

“You are so tight… I can’t wait… I need to fill you” Ichigo states while pulling his fingers back and rubbing his dick against Hisagi’s hole, with gentle pressing Hisagi slowly wraps his ass around the shaft, allowing it to slide in as he moans with an intensity proportional to the penetration’s depth. Ichigo now throbs his penis inside Hisagi, making the tattooed Shinigami contort in pleasure.

“Fuck me… please…” Hisagi begs again

Ichigo bends his hips and moves his shaft inside his mate, pounding gently as the groans increase. The pace fastens a bit and the pounding becomes rhythmical, Ichigo reaches for Hisagi’s cock with one hand and strokes it along with the pounding while his other hand pulls Hisagi’s hips up so as to arch his back.

“Hisagi… ride me…” Ichigo orders while thrusting.

With little effort they change the positions, having Hisagi sit on Ichigo’s lap who now sits on the bed. The thrusting resumes as Ichigo, in a burst of strength intense enough to make Hisagi’s well-built body meager to the relevance of a feather before it, pulls the other Shinigami towards his lap, allowing him to harvest the purest expression of pleasure from his partner as the pounding hits the prostate.

The tattooed Shinigami, now bestowed higher control over the situation, clutches his innards around the throbbing cock and slides up, only to thereafter encase it all with a heavy thrust of his ass against Ichigo’s lap, thence jerking away his partner’s most intense yell of pleasure. With Ichigo’s full cock embraced, Hisagi wobbles his ass making his partner’s dick explore his whole cavity in a dancing fashion as Ichigo urges to pierce even further whilst delivering surges of pain and pleasure that escape through his partner's throat, when the teen’s dick inaccurately alternates between pounding the intestine walls and the prostate, being heard as a rich sum of yelps and moans that make Ichigo feel the most absolute praise was heaped on his efforts.

The fastening pace merge the voices of pain and pleasure in an unison response and the heating of the friction melds away every lump of self-consciousness in a fusion of personality propelled to fulfill a duty and none other: the peak of sexual accomplishment of the couple.

The surges of pleasure threaten eruption through both gonads as Hisagi’s innards stroke Ichigo’s cock and are stuffed with the latter’s cum that sticks to every wall of Hisagi’s interior, as a token of Ichigo’s ownership over his partner, and drips out the asshole down Ichigo’s still thrusting cock. Meanwhile the orange-haired boy works his hand around the black-haired's burning shaft, which throbs and augurs ejaculation as its owner shivers in pleasure from being stuffed mercilessly with Ichigo’s hot cum, when…

A knocking is heard on the window, thereafter a freezing cold wind strikes inside the room and thence the burning heaven of fulfillment has its flames smothered. Hisagi could not come and now, despite his ass burning hot with both Ichigo’s throbbing cock and burning cum inside it, he feels cold as a shady figure step on the windowsill.

As the wind blows and the moon is unobstructed by clouds, its light reveals four Shinigamis: A short white-haired first, then a tall blond second, followed by a red-haired of the same stature and finally a shorter weak-looking one.


	5. Chapter 2 - Grimmjow's desertion. Part IV: The predator becomes the prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow has completed his mission, however, a bit more data would be a plus, wouldn't it? He finds himself startled by the Shinigamis' vigor and ends up spilling the beans while having some other stuff spilled all over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter demanded a lot of effort for both reasons:  
> -It had to surpass the previous in length, due to being an orgy, which is much more complex than normal sex.  
> -It demanded more creativity as the always handy stuff like cuffs, whips, and rough domination had already been used. 
> 
> Interestingly enough, most of the kinks here were taken from jokes, however, I am sure someone must have them.
> 
> All in all, I hope my efforts pay off. Enjoy.

A cold wind blows into the warm comfy room, as four Shinigami drop inside through the window.

In a matter of seconds, Hisagi freezes his ass thrusting against Ichigo's almost limp crotch, as wells as his hand strokes on his almost erupting dick. Inside the whole room, nothing moves except for the cum in Hisagi's ass dripping off the hole, the icy breeze coming from the window and Grimmjow's trembling both in fear and cold.

"Hisagi..." a voice calls in annoyance

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hisagi stutters paying respect to the captain

"What's the meaning of this, Hisagi?!" the white-haired boy scowls the naked Shinigami while the other three behind him look slightly scared of the captain's reaction.

"I-I can explain!" Hisagi replies

"Show some respect, stand up and clean this mess in your ass!" Hitsugaya orders

Hisagi pulls Ichigo's cock out of his hole and Ichigo tries to help with the cleaning by rubbing his palm in his partner's ass to wipe the cum out.

"Sorry... Hitsugaya... taichou" Hisagi attempts to show continence, but Ichigo's anal massage breaks it in moans.

"Kurosaki! You are in no good position either!" Hitsugaya rebukes Ichigo

"Chill down Toushirou, what happened?" Ichigo asks in innocence

"What do you mean? Am I not being clear? Can you look around and get it by yourself or should I draw? By the way... It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you prick" Hitsugaya retorts in anger.

"Hitsugaya-taichou... I think there's no need to..." a kind voice speaks from behind the white-haired captain, stuttering in fear and insecurity.

"Hanatarou, stay out of this, Hisagi's actions can't go unpunished" Hitsugaya coldly interrupts Hanatarou and walks towards Hisagi imbued in austerity.

Hisagi kneels before the approaching captain, having his head in the level of the other Shinigami's hips. Hitsugaya lands a fierce slap on Hisagi's face, bending it sideways. As Hisagi returns his head to the original position, he's pressed violently against a bulge that throbs when rubbed to his face.

"Why did you do that? Why did you leave before us? Did you think you could have Kurosaki just for you? You will either make up for me now or the four of us will make sure you don't walk for a week, we will fuck you so much you will take a month the get all our cum out of you." says the captain suffocating Hisagi in his covered cock.

Hisagi is dazed at the size of it, he could never imagine such a short guy would have a monster like this beneath his pants, it was so large he doubted he could even deep-throat all the way. He had no time to think now, his asshole was already destroyed, he needed to redeem with the captain.

"Hmm...hmmm...hmmpfff" Hisagi tries to speak but his voice is muffled by Hitsugaya's dick and nothing intelligible comes out.

"Shut up and make me forgive you" Hitsugaya thrusts angrily, sinking Hisagi's head deeper in his pelvis as the black-haired Shinigami tastes even more of the fabric and feels the throbbing even harder on his lips and nose.

Everyone but these two are frozen in their places until Ichigo decides to break the ice.

"So... you are scolding him for coming earlier, is that it? Toushirou, no need to be angry, It's not like we would go all out and be too tired for you guys... I was expecting everybody already!" Ichigo reasons

"Hitsugaya-taichou! It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you! I am going to punish you even harder now that I am angry... Sassy bitch, bring your mouth here" Hitsugaya glares lustfully at Ichigo, who bolts in excitement to lick his erection.

Now both the orange-haired and the black-haired Shinigami are sharing the same cock, they moan in anticipation, begging for the captain to strip out his clothes and feed them his real cock. After appreciating their eagerness, Hitsugaya smiles in pleasure, pulls out his clothes and grab the two heads that fight for his cock.

Ichigo and Hisagi hungrily swap between licking and sucking the shaft and the balls by their faces, occasionally devouring each other's mouths in luscious kisses. Hitsugaya presses them tighter and occasionally slaps one of them to harvest a moan, which makes his dick jump in excitement. Noticing everybody was just watching, he decides to perform the duties of a captain and assign orders.

"And what about you guys, have you come just to watch? If you don't make this more exciting I will have to fuck each one of you as roughly as I can! Kira, beat Hisagi's ass and give him the fingering he deserves. Hanatarou, it's time you learn to dominate as well, I want you to beat Ichigo until he submits to you. Renji! I have other features aside from my dick, what are you doing there while I am begging for it?" Hitsugaya delivers his orders

The three Shinigami position themselves, while Ichigo and Hisagi are taking turns on attempting to deep-throat Hitsugaya's gargantuan dick. 

Kira violently wraps Hisagi's hips with his thighs and pull the black hair towards him when Hisagi's mouth in free. While landing a voracious kiss, the blonde slaps the already wounded butt pitilessly.

"Cry bitch, I know it's hurting, beg me to stop" He whispers every time Hisagi stops kissing to scream in pain, then forces another kiss and resumes his beating.

Hitsugaya forces his dick between the two shinigami's mouths, and both of them lick its full length.

"Hisagi, it's your turn... suck me already" the captain orders while being fingered by Renji and watching Hisagi swallow his cock with effort, which makes his dick  leap vigorously inside that mouth.

Kira turns to biting Hisagi from the neck to his ass down the spine. At the butt cheeks, Kira alternates between licking Hisagi's cum filled ashole and fingering it without any difficulty. Every moan of Hisagi makes Histugaya's dick go wild inside his mouth and every finger thrust Renji applies on the white-haired boy translates in a thrusting that makes Hisagi gasp and moan more, without ever retreating from the cock.

Hitsugaya receives tongue thrusts in his ass from Renji and presses Ichigo against his balls as the cock is already busy in Hisagi's mouth. Suddenly his asshole is punctured by a thick volume and he cries in pleasure as Hisagi gasps among moans.

Hanatarou decides to play the role. The shy Shinigami strips his clothes, cuddles Ichigo from behind with a tight embrace, grabs the other Shinigami's cheeks and pulls their face towards his own, landing involving kisses that make Ichigo's mouth try to follow his while pulling back from it. With brutality, he grabs Ichigo's throat and presses it suffocating Ichigo.

"Cry for me, I won't stop until you submit, I won't stop until become my slave" Hanatarou whispers to Ichigo while Kurosaki tries to free himself from the grip but lacks strength due to not being able to breathe. Hanatarou tightens his grip as Ichigo moans and cries begging for him to stop, but he takes this time to finger Ichigo's ass without any lube. The muscular body beneath him looks weak as Ichigo cowers in suffocation, as his dick throbs in pleasure with this submission. Hanatarou's fingers invade Ichigo's insides and hook his prostate in a massage. The orange-haired boy tries to press hanatarou's thigh, while moaning, as a sign to stop, but he's so weak he can't even sustain his grip.

"You are weak, give up. I am going to fuck you until you lose consciousness, then I am going to cover you face with my cum and have you drink my piss. You are mine, call me master" Hanatarou whispers to Ichigo, who tries to call the boy his master but can't even cry, let alone speak clearly.

Hanatarou feels powerful now, as he feels Ichigo almost passing out, he releases his grip and Ichigo chokes with the air coming in. Without giving any break, Hanatarou removes his fingers from Ichigo's ass, grabs the boy's hair and bend its head towards his dick. Ichigo swallows it, trying his best to please his master.

"Good boy, look at me when you are sucking my dick" Hanatarou whispers to Ichigo and when their gazes meet, the black-haired boy spits on his submissive's face.

"Keep sucking" He spits again and with one hand he resumes fingering Ichigo's hole as the Substitute Shinigami's moans arouse him even more and make his dick jump spasmodically and hit the the walls inside Ichigo's throat, leading to gasps.

When pulling off his dick from Ichigo's mouth, Hanatarou throws Ichigo on the floor, making him lay his back on the ground.

"Split your legs, bitch" Hanatarou orders and he presses his body against Ichigo and lands a slap in his face

Ichigo obeys the order and by doing so he feels Hanatarou's cock rub between his ass cheeks. Hanatarou reaches for Ichigo's throat and before the bottom boy could react the strangling begins. With the remaining hand, Hanatarou lifts even more one of Ichigo's Legs, leaving the asshole spread open. With a merciless thrust, Hanatarou begins fucking Ichigo, while the boy emits a mixture of moans, gasps and cries. Hanatarou's dick burn Ichigo's innards due to the lack of lube and the topping boy feels even more aroused by it.

"Should I stuff your ass or cover your face?"

Meanwhile, Hisagi has already quit sucking Hitsugaya, who's riding Renji vigorously. The tattooed Shinigami stands in doggy position while being banged by Kira.

"Worthless piece of shit, you are so wide down there it isn't even fun" says Kira while trying to be as rough as possible despite Hisagi's cries and begs. 

Hitsugaya looks at Ichigo being pounded and strangled by Hanatarou.

"Renji, follow me" Hitsugaya stands up from Renji's lap and heads to Ichigo and Hanatarou with Renji on his back.

"Let me too" Hitsugaya joins his dick with Hanatarou's and force it through Ichigo's hole. The two cocks are tearing the orange haired boy's anus, Ichigo contorts and shakes in pain, trying to free from the grasp on his throat but he's out of strength to fight and saves his energy, trying as hard as he can to not faint as Hanatarou occasionally loosens the grip and allows some air in.

"Good boy, quit trying and let me fuck you like a doll" Hanatarou provokes as he spits on Ichigo's face.

Meanwhile, Kira is thrusting Hisagi with anger despite the boy's begging, his climax is reached and his dick pumps his hot stuff inside the tattoed boy.

"When you are tight again I want to fuck you raw" Kira lifts Hisagi and shoves him at the bed, making Hisagi land on Grimmjow's lap. Kira goes to the mess around Ichigo and swallows the boy's ignored cock.

Until now, Grimmjow has been dazed on his corner, touching himself and imagining scenes so wild it wouldn't be sane to describe. Suddenly Hisagi's body fall on him, with they Shinigami's head facing the Arrancar's exposed erection. Before Grimmjow tries to retreat, Hisagi grabs it and gazes at the Arrancar.

"We are very lonely, aren't we?" Hisagi smirks and strokes Grimmjow's dick

After some seconds, Grimmjow moans and retreats to the very corner of the room, the only direction avaiable now was forward, from where Hisagi comes crawling in desire.

"No, please, I can't! It's not I don't want, I really have issues! Hisagi!" Grimmjow tries to shield from the Shinigami with his pillow

"That's it, beg me to rape you kid! It's even more arousing like this" Hisagi embraces Grimmjow's chest and lands him an invasive kiss, that in no time becomes consensual and mutual. Hisagi's hand caresses Grimmjow's face and lands a slap.

"So you aren't that hard to deal huh? Wanna be my submissive? I will treat you really well" Hisagi offers when landing another kiss and rubbing Grimmjow's hair.

"Please... Don't beat me, forgive me... I will be good, I promise..." Grimmjow replies, before he is able to finish his sentence, the door knocks.

The room freezes.

"Who the hell...? Damn, who's gonna open it?" Hitsugaya flinches.

"Joe is still dressed... As my personal bitch, your first assignment is to open that door, Joe" Hisagi warns the group and directs the order to Grimmjow. The Arrancar takes the chance to leave Hisagi's tempting grasp And opens the door.

Grimmjow bolts towards the door in relief, he opens it and faces Karin holding a tray. The Espada hovers his eyes over the tray in the girl's hands to notice a small bucket of ice cubes, a heap of straws, two thermos and laxative. He frowns at Ichigo's sister.

"Oh are you not playing with them?" Karin asks in mild surprise.

"Huh? What do you mean?... We're... studying, why that question?" Grimmjow pales and tries to protect the innocence of the girl.

"Oh I see, you are Ichigo's new friend... I guess it's alright then, you wouldn't know" Karin smirks in mischief.

"Anyway, tell Shiro-chan I've brought the ice he likes to use when... studying... Also, for Hisagi-san I've brought coffee in one thermos and and tea in the other. For Ichi-niii, tell him we didn't have strawberry juice anymore, but that he can use Hisagi-san's drinks to play with the straws. Oh and I brought some laxative in case someone didn't come prepared" Karin winks to Grimmjow emphasizing the last sentence. The Arrancar face's flush, he doesn't know how to answer the girl.

"Errr... I-I will deliver the messages... Thanks, I guess" Grimmjow urges to slam the door shut at that little pest, he is late to realize she had imagined some ill-intentioned scenes involving him.

"Bye bye and don't study too hard, you may not be able to go to school tomorrow" Karin leaves with a smirk and a wink.

Grimmjow shuts the door and brings the tray with the strange objects inside. To his surprise, everybody has stopped fucking and are staring at him.

"Uh... What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Grimmjow asks in worry

"No... you didn't" Hitsugaya replies putting on an indecipherable face

Grimmjow fails to read everybody's poker faces and worries as he suspects he was somehow uncovered. Maybe Hisagi has noticed the hole? No, that wasn't possible, they only kissed and Hisagi had no contact with his abs whatsoever. Grimmjow touches his face looking for his mask, but it wasn't there either. He looks desperate and before he could say something he is interrupted.

"Joe... do you want to tell us something?" Ichigo says in a grave tone.

Grimmjow flinches. After this question there's no hiding anymore, they know it, somehow he spilled the beans, they all know he is an Arrancar. That's what Grimmjow is thinking. On a last resort to play the role he tries questioning them.

"Yes... Why did you stop fucking and decide to stare at me?" Grimmjow tries his luck.

"We were just warming up until now" Hitsugaya replied

"We believe you do have something important to tell us..." Ichigo resumes. Grimmjow starts to tremble in despair without knowing what to do when he hears Ichigo again

"What did Karin say? Did she bring everything I asked her?" Ichigo finishes his sentence and Grimmjow drops on his knees holding the tray.

"Uh... I do have... She said to give these ice cubes to some Shiro-chan, these thermos to Hisagi-san and these... Straws and laxative to you, Ichigo... Why is that?" Grimmjow asks imbued by curiosity

"Ichigo, why did you invite him here without telling anything?" Hitsugaya asks infuriated

"Don't worry, he's a fine guy, he won't be telling anyone, right Joe?" Ichigo seeks Grimmjows agreement.

"Yeah, don't worry..." Grimmjow assures

"So... I would tell you, but that would spoil the fun... Hisagi has told us you felt left behind for being the only stranger among us. I felt very bad for making you feel like that, so we all decided to give you special attention" Ichigo smiles friendly. Out of this context, anyone would point at him and say 'Oh, how cute! S2S2S2'. Grimmjow wouldn't, he sends a mortal glare to Hisagi, focusing all of his murderous intentions, which go unnoticed and his target is busy tasting the liquids in the thermos.

"No, no, I am sure he got the wrong picture..." Grimmjow tries to deny the lie that was told, but it's too late

"I won't take any complaints, guys, let's teach him how it is done in Soul Society. Let him taste and feel what do we mean by killing time together. After all, that's what friendship is all about." Hitsugaya orders and faces Grimmjow

"He Probably isn't clean, I guess" Hitsugaya comments and gestures to Kira and Hanatarou.

The two Shinigami restrain Grimmjow and carry him to the toilet. In spite of being an Espada, and probably being able to kill everybody there, Grimmjow unconsciously wants to play their game. Grimmjow's wrists are cuffed and his pants taken off, Hitsugaya approaches him with austere eyes.

"Open your mouth and swallow this pill. We will all help you prepare for our play." Hitsugaya forces a pill down Grimmjow's throat.

"Guys, take off his shirt as well." The captain pulls another order. This last one startles Grimmjow unlike any other, he tries to escape but all five hold him and strip his shirt.

There Grimmjow is... Surrounded by five naked Shinigami while exposing his hollow's hole on his belly. That's over, no more hiding, it would take the wits of a rock not to deduce what that meant. All the pranks ceased, nobody could get their eyes out of his belly, it was embarrassing.

"Joe... How could you... How could you hide it from us all this time?" Ichigo asks in disconcert

"It's not my fault! I didn't want you guys to know it... I don't know what to do know" Grimmjow collapses, drown in regrets and guilty.

"Oh but we know what to do... We will fuck you until there's no tomorrow and then tomorrow, if that happens to come, we will hunt down the bastard that did that to your belly" says Ichigo trying to comfort Grimmjow.

All the stares head towards the orange-haired Shinigami as a voice breaks the silence.

"Idiot... nobody did that to him... He's a hollow" Hitsugaya claims in disconcert

"Speak up hollow! What's your business here?" Hitsugaya threatens, which makes Grimmjow stand on his feet and look at Ichigo with seriousness.

"I will not hide anything anymore. My name is not Joe. I am the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, which is not german so that you know. I work under Aizen and my current mission was to spy Ichigo... However, it was never meant for any harm. After Ulquiorra and Yammi came here, Aizen came to the conclusion Kurosaki wasn't worth killing. Those perverts talked so much about Ichigo's body that Aizen forced me to come here collect data, sexual data, on him. But wait! I don't want to go back to Hueco Mundo, I... kind of enjoyed living near you, Ichigo... even if just for one day...I'm sorry!" Grimmjow spills not only the beans but also the jar and the whole kitchen... Except for one thing: he is recording every single moment of it with his own eyes.

Ichigo becomes furious and glares Grimmjow in a way the Espada drops to his knees and looks down.

"Grimmjow... I will not say I forgive you... Aizen has caused us many troubles, he betrayed Soul Society's trust, those two Arrancars killed people and hurt my friends. However, I cannot blame you. You haven't done anything bad for me and neither for any friend of mine. I guess there will be a time when hollows, humans, Shinigami and even Quincy will be able to live together... sounds crazy, but I won't leave you behind because you are a hollow." Ichigo hugs Grimmjow during his speech, easing a bit of the Arrancar's desolation.

"But now is not time to think about that, we're killing the mood. Prepare to be ravaged, Grimm-chan." Ichigo grins and lands a tender kiss on Grimmjow's forehead. The Shinigami lifts the Arrancar's chin and rubs his cock on the Hollow's face.

"Well said Ichigo! Now that we know he's a hollow we will make sure he knows what we do with his sort at Soul Society. Guys, it's time we fill every hole of his body... with dick" Hitsugaya declares as Grimmjow is assaulted by all five Shinigami. The Arrancar was never surrounded by so many cocks, he can't even figure the owner of each shaft. Grimmjow loses himself in a crotch forest, he can't help but accept it and submit as his asshole is rubbed by some, his eyes are not forgiven and are caught in the beating, his mouth is assaulted by one and sometimes even two.

"So tell me Grimmjow... How do you poop?" Ichigo voices his interest

"Hmm...Hmmm... Wait.. hmmm... I don't..." Grimmjow attempts to pull his mouth off the dicks to answer but his head is pulled back right away.

"So I guess I won't need to wait for you to expunge any crap, your ass is clean as water... Makes me feel thirsty" Ichigo grins.

"Guys, he's ready, let's begin our game" Ichigo announces as everybody step back. 

"Crouch, bitch, arch your back, I want to see your ass wink at me" Hitsugaya orders as Grimmjow goes to doggy position and arches his ass as high as he can.

Hitsugaya grabs an ice cube and rubs gently around Grimmjow's hole, drawing some moans as the Arrancar enjoys and relaxes a bit. The cold ceases and a soft warm tongue licks it, only around the hole, just barely hitting the spot. The shock makes Grimmjow's legs shiver. Hitsugaya puts the ice in his mouth and goes back to the Arrancar's ass. Grimmjow feels the Ice cube pressing towards his entrance, as it slides up and a cold tongue resumes the pressing. Suddenly, as the licking gets stronger, the captain forces his tongue in and Grimmjow groans in pleasure as the cold tongue meet his hot insides. As the tongue retreats, Grimmjow feels fingers spreading his butt cheeks and then a freezing hard pressure invade his asshole, as it enters the cavity, a hand starts stroking his cock, making his legs tremble in pleasure and his moans intensify. When the ice cube is half way in, Grimmjow feels lips around it and then a sudden pressure that injects the cube all the way, followed by a tongue thrust that develop in a series of kisses and licks and his dick is stroked intensely. The cube does it's work inside, Grimmjow contorts in pain and pleasure and his innards clench and the cold cube, trying to heat the place, which leads to more water being produced and leaking out of his ass. When the cube is almost gone and some of the water was expelled, he feels another one coming in, with no warning, as a cold mouth wraps around his cock. He grabs the head and thrusts the mouth, groaning and he warms that cold mouth with his crotch and the ice freezes his ass and provoke involuntary contractions of his anus.

"Ok captain, it's my time now, get back... i'm thirsty" Hisagi's voice is hear by Grimmjow and Hitsugaya as the white-haired boy gets back. But not before fingering Grimmjow once.

"come for my dick, kid" Hisagi asks while facing Grimmjow

Without questioning, the Arrancar mouths the shaft and savors it's taste while licking the gland and sucking as he deep-throats it until his nose can't sink further in Hisagi's pelvis.

"Tasty, isn't it?" Hisagi caresses Grimmjow's gulping throat and moans in pleasure.

Hisagi pulls Grimmjow's head back and lay the Arrancar on the floor. He opens the thermos and pours hot coffee on one of Grimmjow's nipples harvesting yelps of pain from the hollow as the hot liquid burns the sensible region. On the hurting spot, he feels soft lips affectionately easing his pain with pleasure, then it develops in a kiss and a bite that makes the Arrancar flinch in pain at the same time as more hot coffee is poured on his other nipple that is pinched painfully afterwards. He feels then the mouth working from one nipple to the other as the previously bitten one now is being gently stroked by Hisagi's fingers and the other one is receiving gentle licks and kisses. Now Hisagi pours coffee from Grimmjow's chest down to his pelvis, spilling on the ground through the hollow hole when it gets there. Slightly less painfully, but still uncomfortably, Grimmjow protests in moans as Hisagi thirstily drinks the coffee from his body, licking it thoroughly until Grimmjow's shaft, where Hisagi pours not coffee, but saliva as he mouths Grimmjow's veiny member, sucking noisily and hungrily as his fingers invade the Arrancar's ass. After some stimulation, Hisagi sits on Grimmjow's erection, rubbing it on his hole while he twerks on the top of the Arrancar. The Shinigami bends down and lands a kiss on Grimmjow's lips.

 "Pour coffee on my ass, drink from it and fuck it hard" Hisagi whispers to Grimmjow as he twerks on the Arrancar's dick and before his mate could reply the Shinigami lies beside him, with his ass facing up.

Grimmjow takes the thermos, sits on the Shinigami's thighs, spreads the boy's butt cheeks and pours a generous amount of hot coffee. Hisagi feels his insides burn and begs Grimmjow to drink it, without much wait he hears a slurping noise as he feels lips drinking from his hole, then a lick that swipes everything between his cheeks from the sack all the way to his lower back. When the pain alleviated, another merciless pouring of hot liquid makes him groan in pain and pleasure as this time the licking is more voracious and develops in kissing and noisy smacking. These shifts from pain to pleasure and back to pain followed by pleasure dazzles the bottom Shinigami and leaves him unprepared for the sudden infiltration that ravages his unaware asshole. The pounding is merciless and hungry, Hisagi feels as he's a masturbation toy in which Grimmjow thrusts among pants and groans, occasionally having his partner's prostate hit by the ravaging cock, which yields a yell of satisfaction.

"Okay... party's over boys, let's get serious now" Ichigo embraces Grimmjow's back and fingers the Arrancar pounding Hisagi's anus.

"Grimmjow, lie over him" Ichigo orders as the Espada obeys and presses Hisagi against the ground with his dick still throbbing in the Shinigami's interior.

After some fingering, Kurosaki spreads Grimmjow's butt cheeks, leaving the asshole unprotected and blinking in anticipation. Grimmjow feels a hot liquid hitting his hole and filling his insides. No matter how hard his ass tries to expunge the invasive liquid, the pouring overflows the amount it can handle, and Grimmjow feels extreme pain as he's totally filled with... coffee. The arrancar's cock went limp, it was an great turn off for him, however Ichigo seemed pleased with a devious grin from ear to ear. Soon, Grimmjow is grabbed and arranged in doggy position, he was so full he couldn't even move properly to show resistance. 

"Hanatarou, suck Grimmjow's cock" Ichigo orders. The 4th squad member lies below Grimmjow and bends up to reach for his cock.

Unable to move, filled with extreme discomfort, Grimmjow is tormented by surges of pleasure rising from his dick as Hanatarou swallows it. The Arrancar's muscles clench and coffee spurts out of his ass, making him extremely ashamed.

"Look to my face, Grimmjow, don't evade my gaze even once" Ichigo orders

Hanatarou takes up the pace and Grimmjow fails to prevent more coffee from dripping, he feels like trash, this humiliation is turning his face red and making tears of shame spring in his eyes, blurring the image of Ichigo looking down at him with austerity, as if scolding him every time he lets the liquid out.

Meanwhile four straws pierce Grimmjow's hole and he loosens his anus and the coffee begins spurting. Ichigo slaps his face with intent. Without looking away from Ichigo, Grimmjow feels himself emptying as the other Shinigami drink from his ass, the humiliation of being in this condition added to the pleasure Hanatarou is providing him makes Grimmjow shiver and moan with teary eyes, Ichigo feels turned on with this sight and forces his dick on Grimmjow's ass, treating his head like a hand that strokes his shaft rapidly while he tries to jerk off.

"Fuck this bitch, stuff his ass with cum, make him full in a way no hollow will ever make him." Ichigo orders while moaning and working his shaft on Grimmjow's throat.

"First you hanatarou!" Ichigo chooses.

The sucking ceases at Grimmjow's dick and Hanatarou heads to Grimmjow's ass while stroking himself. After some pounding, he pumps cum into Grimmjow. The hot surges of pleasure make Grimmjow gasp at Ichigo's dick when trying to hold a moan.

"Don't hold it, I like to feel your mumbling on my cock. Next one, Kira." Ichigo orders

Kira grabs the Arrancar's shoulders and use them to propel in a fierce thrust that forces Grimmjow to pull off Ichigo's dick to prevent puking, leading Ichigo to punish Grimmjow by spanking the hollow's face with his cock. Kira makes it as rough as he can, his cock jumps in the sticky walls inside Grimmjow, as if it were Hisagi down there. Grimmjow feels another wave of cum stuff him. As Kira pulls away his dick, another thrust immediately invades Grimmjow unprepared, making him flinch and clench his ass tight around the dick, which leads him to mumble in pain as Ichigo's dick throb inside his mouth and Kira wipes the leftover cum of his dick on Grimmjows left eye.

"Yeah... like that you bitch, blink more" groans Hitsugaya as Grimmjow clenches his anus again.

Before Hitsugaya ejaculates, another dick enters the hole, sharing the tight space. Now Hisagi and Hitsugaya alternate in thrusts while double penetrating the hollow's ass. The captain's dick was already hard to handle, probably the largest, and now the double penetration makes Grimmjow quit the blow job and sink his head on the floor, crying in pain.

"Inside guys, inside!" Orders Ichigo as Grimmjow feels a double torrent of cum stuffing him like the twink he was. Ichigo grabs the arrancar's hair and lifts his face. Stroking his member hard, Ichigo delivers a generous cum shot on Grimmjow's face, covering his nose, mouth and eyes.

"Clean this mess you've made" Ichigo orders as he rubs his gland on Grimmjow's lips, which immediately open and take in Kurosaki's limp member.

"Ours too" Hisagi and Hitsugaya offer him cum covered limps dicks for cleaning

While grimmjow sucks off the remaining semen from the Shinigamis dicks, Ichigo crouches and swallows Grimmjow's member, blowing in intently to make the Arrancar come as well. After all the dicks are clean, Ichigo lays Grimmjow on the floor and sits on the Arrancar's hard shaft, taking all the length inside and wobbling vigorously and Grimmjow's muscles clench and his face frowns trying to hold the coming for Ichigo's riding to take more time. Soon Grimmjow's efforts could not surpess his coming any longer and he stuffs Ichigo's ass. The Shinigami ejects the cock from his ass and cleans it sucking the remaining cum.

02:37 a.m.

All six boys are worn out and satisfied, it takes no longer for them to sleep on that very ground. Ichigo takes Grimmjow to his bed is lies cuddled by the Arrancar.

 

 


	6. Chapter 2 - Grimmjow's desertion. Part V: Aizen's ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Grimmjow ventures into the human world, at Hueco Mundo Aizen is also up to something... Apparently Ichigo's film was just a tiny piece of his plan... What would that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is light and intended towards comedy and pun delivery.  
> Note:Dalius and Picassius are indeed inspired in Dali and Picasso, but the main reason behind the names was a pun that only those who speak portuguese might understand if they think about how these names sound. ;)  
> Nothing too great also.

02:00 p.m. of the same day Grimmjow left to the human world.

The sun shines in Las Noches, like always. It's a beautiful day, the grains of sand barely move due to the lack of wind and the desert seems completely devoid of life... But true beauty does lie inside rather than outside.

In regards to beauty it's worth watching what's happening inside one of the many hallways of the palace.

Three pairs of feet step rhythmically along the white corridors. The clean polished floor reflects a blurry yet vivacious image of three Arrancars. Leading the trio there's the owner of a long pink hair and behind it, walking at the same pace, two brunettes who despite the poor amount of clothing weren't feeling any cold.

"So... you guys said your ranks, but what are your names?" The pink-haired man asks

"Szayel-sama, I apologize for not understanding your question right away, allow us to introduce once more." A voice behind Szayel speaks up and the Espada halts his walking turning to his back.

"I am Arrancar 69, Dalius, at your service" the brown-haired Arrancar bows down to Szayel. From this angle one would fail to notice the bowing hollow had nothing but a white jacket and trunks on his body.

"I am Arrancar 96, Picassius, at your service" the other Arrancar, equally nude, copies the movement.

"So, Dalius and Picassius, you've never been to this part of the palace... I wonder why Aizen-sama asked for you specifically..." Szayel resumes walking down the corridor.

Soon, as the group approaches a tall white double door, some cracking noises are heard. The two brunettes look at each other in confusion.

"I guess they are at it again... That's some vigor... I had no idea a man of his age would be like that before I saw it with my very own eyes..." Szayel talks as if he was already expecting some confusion from the two behind him.

When Szayel gets near the door, he suddenly stops and immediately the door falls before his feet and just on it there are two mature Arrancars kissing and expressing their rough intimacy.

"Yammi, Barragan, just don't push your luck that far. It's the 5th door you break only this month... Aizen-sama won't be happy" Szayel contours the couple and continues his way forward as his words get bluntly ignored. With a hand gesture he calls Dalius and Picassius.

"S-Szayel-sama, what was that?" Picassius asks in astonishment

"I guess you wouldn't know... This hallway leads to some of the Espada's bedrooms, that one was Barragan's, this one right here belongs to..." Szayel was about to finish his explanation when a loud voice is heard from a door to their left.

"Hallibel-sama! Strike me!" Asks a loud voice in moans and screams.

"That's Hallibel's room... Probably she's playing with her girls" Szayel continues stepping further.

The two Arrancars decide not ask any questions as they understand what keeps the Espada so busy almost everyday... There isn't much more to do in Hueco Mundo to kill some time anyway.

"That's it, we've arrived, room 4691. Aizen-sama told me even I would be surprised... Let's go" Szayel knocks the door and in no time Aizen greets them.

"Szayel, Dalius, Picassius, I am glad you came in time... Come in" Aizen invites the three Arrancars

Upon entering the room, Szayel and the two two-digit Arrancars gasp at their sight.

It was a large room with white walls and big windows like any Espada bedroom, however, with a few extra features. Three big tables covered in a strange green cloth, one table had some poles and balls scattered; something that looked like a 10 meters long and 5 meters wide bubbling pool; a big black screen just in front of the pool; 5 king-size beds by the wall opposite to the screen and a balcony with several colorful bottles and glasses.

"Welcome to Las Noches leisure center!" Aizen greets the three visitors.

"You know, when I was a Soul Society I was once assigned a mission in the human world, the place itself was called Las Vegas. It amused me that a city laid in the heart of the desert was so active. Anyway, when I heard this place was called Las Noches and stood inside a desert I couldn't help but imagine someday I would build a place like this... It's a bit humble due to our lack of resources, it's a bit hard for us to bring objects from the human world to here" Aizen's eyes gleam as he goes through his speech in a daydream.

The three Arrancars are speechless. However Szayel decides to break the silence...

"So... Aizen-sama, am I correct to assume this will be where you will host the Hueco Mundo's premiere of 'Bitchygo'?" Szayel asks smiling 

 "Precisely Szayel, I need Grimmjow to be back before 9 p.m. There'll be a lot of editing to make, but I guess we will be able to see Kurosaki-kun starring at our screen by midnight" Aizen speaks lost in his thoughts, probably considering the amount of work to do and his schedule calculations

"Anyway, what I want from you is to make sure that television will work and also that you find a way to make the film fit in a device similar to what the humans call a DVD... I am sure you can figure how to do that... As for Dalius and Picassius, I will need their abilities to produce water from the desert's sand, as I already have some other Arrancars building a water pump and a heating system to feed our hydro... In case you are asking, that's the name it had on it when we stole from a human store" Aizen orders

"Aizen-sama, consider it done. By the way... just a curiosity of mine... How are they supposed to do that?" Szayel asks in perplexity

"Good timing Szayel, I figured you would ask and I never cease to delight myself when someone asks that... I took these two and made them Arrancar specially because of their ability when Adjuchas which was amplified by their Ressurrecion, they can create water out of sand or stone. It was one of my first brilliant ideas on how to supply water to the palace. I guess you've never been to their workplace, Szayel." Aizen explains filled with amusement.

After some more talking, the three Arrancars are dismissed and hurry to work on their tasks. Meanwhile in another corner of Las Noches...

"So, Ulquiorra, how do you think Grimmjow is doing there? Quite lucky bastard..." Nnoitra licks his lips as his sights focus yonder ahead, as if he could see an imaginary world through the white walls where the most hideously delicious scenes were being played by him and the Shinigami.

"Stop spacing out Nnoitra, you are disgusting." Ulquiorra speaks calmly while sipping a cup of hot tea with his eyes closed, sat on a chair at the dining room.

"As for Grimmjow, I believe he's doing fine himself, I can't see him getting hurt by those weaklings. As for his mission, I would be surprised if he could last two hours without being discovered. I bet he'll be back in no time cursing on the Shinigami and telling how he failed on keeping his stealth." Ulquiorra ponders.

"If he fails I will ask to be the next one" Nnoitra grins

"I guess you would be even worse than him, maybe the best ones for this job would be me or Szayel, naturally. It requires something called wits, which is extremely scarce around here." Ulquiorra takes another sip of his tea.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Are you calling me dumb? Try on me, I will beat your ass up, I don't care about our numbers" Nnoitra challenges Ulquiorra.

"I am not allowed to go on my Ressurrecion inside Las Noches. Besides, that's not the best way for you to prove me wrong." Ulquiorra explains patiently.

"Anyway, I've overheard a conversation between Aizen-sama and Stark earlier and it seems he's planning a surprise for tonight. I hint it will be related to Grimmjow's mission" Ulquiorra wonders.

"Really? Well, it makes sense... Aizen told him the mission would last only one day" Nnoitra agrees.

"Precisely. Aizen-sama asked him to be back until 9 p.m." Ulquiorra explains.

The two Arrancars continue their conversation, changing topics randomly and eventually coming back to Kurosaki's. Nothing interesting happens there as Ulquiorra stated clearly he despises Nnoitra and would never have sex with him, which until now holds true as of the few times he's had sex all were with either Szayel or Grimmjow.

 08:34 p.m.

The former room 4691 now has a plaque besides it's entrance on the hallways informing its new name: 'Las Vegas'

Aizen stands proudly as he watches the first visitors to approach his leisure center.

"Good evening Gin, Tousen. This night will be forever mentioned in Hueco Mundo's history, it's called project Las Vegas. Why is that? You may ask... Well it's a funny story that never ceases to amuse me..." Aizen begins his speech boastfully

After some minutes of story telling, Gin and Kaname, who were asked to come in their best outfits for Ichigo's movie premiere cocktail, sigh in relief as Aizen finishes his story.

"... That's why I named our leisure center like that, and soon it will be the whole palace to be redesigned, we cannot allow such resemblance to be wasted... It's a one in a lifetime opportunity to have a castle in the mid of a desert and be able to prove to humanity and Soul Society that I have surpassed them in every single way possible." Aizen finishes describing his devious plan of redesigning the castle.

"So... Ichigo's movie was just an excuse, Aizen-taichou?" Ichimaru asks in confusion

"It's rather blunt to be put like that, Gin. However, it's not incorrect, in order to build the whole picture we first need to move the small pieces... Kurosaki Ichigo just happened to be our first move in this direction" Aizen explains wisely

"I see, it's brilliant, Aizen-sama" Kaname compliments Aizen and Gins rolls eyes on all this falsehood.

"I am glad you appreciate, please enter, soon our Espada and their Fraccion will join us. You two take care of the reception, I will wait Grimmjow's return at Szayel's lab" Aizen takes his way leaving the two Shinigami to take care of his ceremony

In a matter of minutes the Espada and their Fracion arrive in luxurious gowns and dresses designed by Szayel Aporro Granz and crafted by his lab created Fraccion, which isn't very different from slave labor. The fabric was of the finest quality, stolen directly from the human world. This was actually the second time ever they got dressed like that, being the first at Aizen's crowning cocktail.

Ulquiorra and Nnoitra are the first to arrive in a delicate thoroughly-detailed white gown with silver trimming and a red cloak falling from his neck to his feet and even further, leaving a roughly 20 inches long tail behind him. An unaware observer would hint they are a couple.

Next is Hallibel and her harem, all four showing some belly dancer realness in colorful silk and veils.

Behind the girls two blokes come holding hands, they are Yammi and Barragan, both wearing old fashioned Victorian tuxedo realness, with combed hair and a posture expressing their lordship. Behind Barragan comes Ggio Vega and the other Fraccion dressed likewise.

Stark and Lilinette come in rather odd outfits, the male Arrancar is dressed, or rather undressed, with nothing but a loincloth and the child beside him in a furry pink animal coat, pink leather trousers and cow girl boots.

These are the stars of the night, whose presence would be worthy of a red carpet.

As all the Espada and their Fraccion arrive, just the ones who were able to come due to being free at that time, they explore the facilities of that room. Kaname teaches a group how to play poker, Gin explores the possibilities of the cue stick while some try to hint on the use of the table and the balls.

Meanwhile, Aizen and Szayel wait for Grimmjow at the laboratory.

"09:45 p.m. I guess Grimmjow-san is having trouble, Aizen-sama" Szayel implies

"That might be correct, it was an easy mission, if he had any problem he could easily escape through a Garganta" Aizen ponders

"What should we do in case he does not appear, Aizen-sama?" Szayel asks

"I don't like to think about this possibility, Szayel, but if that were to happen... The show must go on." Aizen sighs

"For Grimmjow's sake, it's better he has a decent excuse" Aizen expresses his concern

"Is it possible that he decides to never come back? What would you do if he decided to do so?" Szayel speaks up his curiosity, trying to get Aizen angry

"My dear Szayel, I treat you like my children... If he was to leave home... I would allow him to do so, though in extreme dissatisfaction." Aizen answers serenely, as always.

"Szayel, is everything ready? We need to make sure Grimmjow is the only of our problems" Aizen asks

"I just need to make some adjustments to this device, it should be ready shortly" Szayel notices he's late too and decides to mind his own work.

Two hours later, 11:45 p.m.

"Szayel, go get dressed, we cannot wait him anymore... I have come up with an idea. Meet me at Las Vegas" Aizen orders while heading out

"Okay, Aizen-sama..." Szayel sighs in relief, he was almost asleep waiting

As Aizen goes through the door of his leisure center, every soul in that room stop and look at him.

"My dear family, it is most unfortunate that your brother Grimmjow has..." Aizen stops dramatically building up suspense, Ulquiorra's face get pale, even more pale than it already was.

"failed on his mission. He is still missing and tomorrow we will send a search party to retrieve him, he owes us some explanation whichever path he may choose on his life." Aizen declares in a serious tone, Ulquiorra is relieved... he probably thought Grimmjow was no more.

"But worry not... Because, tonight, we feast!" Aizen gestures to a party of Arrancars standing near the balcony as some assume their barman positions and one of them brings out a portable DJ table that was hidden behind the bar.

The music plays while no inch of the room is left untouched throughout the night, every facility fulfills its purposes and even some who were not originally thought to them.

02:32 a.m.

The party is still at full energy inside Las Noches. Meanwhile, on the human world, Grimmjow cuddles Ichigo warmly protecting him from the cold wind blowing through the open window.


	7. Chapter 2 - Grimmjow's desertion Part VI: New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra comes to the human world in search of Grimmjow, however, he doesn't manage to take the Sexta Espada alone as some Shinigami tag along with them. Meanwhile Ichigo, Keigo and Hanatarou are having some serious talk in the human world. Passion, love and jealousy flood both worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much to publish this chapter. I've written it in steps and with big breaks, I hope the cohesion is not that broken. Please leave your comments on the way things are developing among the characters.

A cold breeze blows into the window, Grimmjow pulls Ichigo's hot body even tighter to his and the Shinigami sinks even further in that warm embrace. Ichigo's legs are trapped between Grimmjow's, his ass cheeks compressed against the Arrancar's dick so that every slight arousal is felt by Kurosaki and makes him surrender even more to the Arrancar's embrace. As for Grimmjow, as he cuddles every inch of that soft and lusciously fragrant skin, he feels the need to make Ichigo rely on him, to meld in his arms. He feels the tender meat of Ichigo's butt to press against his cock, just feeling its heat and texture and imagining its beautiful round shape, so innocently covered by a thin white underwear, makes him want to press harder.

"Grimmjow... You are going to stay with me right?" Asks Ichigo with a cute voice

"I will, thank you for making me this happy... Ichigo" Grimmjow says feeling genuine satisfaction

"Thanks... Cuddle me a bit more before we go to school" asks Ichigo wrapping both of his legs around one of Grimmjow's and rubbing his ass gently on Grimmjow's erecting cock.

"Ichigo... I have something I wanted to ask you..." Grimmjow rubs his cock with pressure against the luscious mounds of the Shinigami's ass

"What's it?" Ichigo whispers

"Have you ever thought of how being a porn star would be like?" Grimmjow speaks sounding just curious

"Huh? Do you have that curiosity? Well I guess it would be interesting to see me or even exciting to know there are more people watching... But I would be embarrassed also... I guess I wouldn't like it to become public... And you?" Ichigo thinks about and gives a sincere answer to Grimmjow's question

"Well... I've never thought about it that deeply... Also... I have to tell you that I lost my anal virginity yesterday... I had only topped Ulquiorra until then... so..." Grimmjow answers and reminds his ass is killing him. Ichigo turns to him worried.

"Why didn't you say so? Sorry Grimmjow... We did horrible things you weren't prepared for... I promise I will treat you well and be gentle when we do anything again... Please let me take care of you ok?" Ichigo says looking into Grimmjow's eyes

"No need to worry now, I heal faster than humans... I feel like letting you take care of me and submitting to you... It's strange, I've always thought I wouldn't be like that" Grimmjow caresses the Shinigami's jaw bone.

"Like what, a submissive bottom? Well it's hard to understand what makes us like each role, but it depends a lot on the occasion... for example, Hanatarou was always submissive yet yesterday he managed to dominate me. We can always switch roles when needed" Ichigo strokes Grimmjow's nipples while explaining.

"Ichigo, I feel safe with you, I feel as if you won't turn your back on me if I make a mistake... even though I've only known you for one day I already feel like that... how is that possible?" Grimmjow kisses Ichigo softly

"I feel at ease with you too... Like you will accept me no matter what" Ichigo resumes the kissing

"Grimmjow... we need to go to school now." Ichigo warns in disappointment

"Don't worry, I will be there the whole day for you" Grimmjow retreats, grabs his anti-hollow-mask facial lotion, reiatsu pills and some clothes from Ichigo's wardrobe

"I will borrow these" Grimmjow grins

"I guess it can't be helped" Ichigo smiles

Ichigo and Grimmjow make their way to school, Grimmjow goes all the way trying to get Ichigo to hold his hand but the boy refuses telling him he doesn't want them to look like boyfriends, which makes Grimmjow a bit sad but he accepts... for now.

"Kurosaki-san, Joe-san! You are late!" The two boys arrive at the classroom in the middle of an explanation, apologize to the teacher and take their seats.

"By the way, Joe-san... Your name isn't on the list yet, I will ask you to talk to the director during the break, this is very important for bureaucratic reasons!" The teacher warns.

"Ok, I will" Says Grimmjow clueless of how he will manage that, but maybe Ichigo will find a way to help him

After some minutes of looking at the board pretending he had a reason to be watching that class, Grimmjow notices a strange bird flying in his direction from across the windows, which luckily were open, thus avoiding the nuisance of it being shattered. It was a bird with a hollow hole and a message tied to its leg.

"Grimmjow, it's me Ulquiorra... Aizen has sent me to take you back home, please save my efforts and some human lives by meeting me at the river in one hour. Come alone. " Grimmjow reads the message while all of Ichigo's friends stare at him with a big hollow bird sat at his desk, namely Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Hanatarou, Hisagi and Hitsugaya. Just Renji and Kira came back to Soul Society.

After reading the message, he taps the bird's feet and it flies away. Grimmjow keeps the message in his pocket. His break will be in roughly 50 minutes, that meant he would have another 10 minutes to spare with ichigo.

As the bell rings Grimmjow is surrounded by questions about the bird and the message, which he answers as being some business he needs to solve on his own. Grimmjow looks for Ichigo but the boy seems to have disappeared, as Grimmjow leaves the class he bumps into Ichigo and Keigo talking.

"Uh... So Ichigo, I really need to talk to you... I will meet you there, don't delay anymore" Keigo runs away in tears

"What did he want?" Grimmjow asks in jealousy.

"Nothing... he just needs some comforting, he feels left out because I didn't invite him to yesterday's party" Ichigo explains

"Anyway, I need to see him right now, sorry Grimmjow... By the way, what was that?" Ichigo asks with curiosity

"Nothing... just a business I need to take care of" Grimmjow says in a sad tone

"Okay, I trust you judgement, see you later!" Ichigo goes in search for Keigo and Grimmjow leaves.

The same place as usual. That's where Keigo wants to meet Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami remembers the conversation and has already a bottle of lube in his bag... He knows he will be punished by his friend and knows exactly what kind of punishment it will be. As he enters the boy's locker room, Keigo is leaning against one of the showers with arms crossed .

"Hey Keigo, sorry for the delay" Ichigo apologizes

"Ichigo... Why do you do that? Why does every time I get ignored by you and your friends and people who you have just met become best buddies with you?" Keigo asks in a mix of sadness and anger.

"Keigo... I can't explain it all... but it's not that we are ignoring you..." Ichigo tries to explain but Keigo grabs his ass and forces a kiss.

"Shut up! I know what you have been doing... I don't care about this Shinigami, Hollow and Soul Society stuff... I just want... to have a good time with you, as a friend" Keigo declares as he pauses the kissing and looks deep into Ichigo's eyes.

"Sorry Keigo... I am really sorry... Next time I..." Keigo inserts a finger in Ichigo's mouth and stops his talking

"Suck it and hear me, just suck it and hear me! I don't want it to be next time, I want you to show me you still care about me, I want you to make me feel I am your friend again... I want you to beg my forgiveness, in the proper way..." Keigo says while pressing Ichigo's head against his chest and taking one of Ichigo's hand to his leaping cock.

"You know how to beg me, don't you?" Keigo finishes while pressing Ichigo's head down, towards his dick.

Keigo strips off his shirt quickly while Ichigo licks his belly from underneath the clothing, as the tongue reaches the belt, Keigo sinks Ichigo's face in his abs while removing the belt with his free hand and unbuttoning his pants. Ichigo finishes the stripping with his teeth, leaving Keigo almost naked wearing nothing but his grey underwear. Keigo grabs Ichigo's head and sits him with his back to the wall while pressing his encased cock against Ichigo's face.

"Put your heart into it, I want to feel your regret, cry on by dick, Ichigo" Keigo orders as Ichigo licks his erection beneath the cloth.

With his teeth, Ichigo bites the edge of the underwear on Keigo's hips and bring it down receiving a blow from Keigo's penis as the member is freed from restraint. Keigo grabs his own dick with one hand and Ichigo's hair with the other, pulls his face upwards and hits it vigorously with his shaft.

"Do you like it? I wanna spank you, I want to humiliate you" Keigo keeps bashing Ichigo's face with his cock and then pulls Ichigo's face towards his sack as he feels thirsty licks and sucks on his balls. Ichigo loves this smell, his mouth waters as he feels Keigo's balls scent fill his nose and taste he slightly sweat sack on his mouth, swallowing some pubic hair while at it.

Ichigo's tongue work from behind Keigo's balls to the base of his shaft and up to the tip as Ichigo grabs the member and strokes it lightly while switching between licks, sucks and kisses on Keigo's gland, occasionally rubbing the dick's head on his face and looking up to Keigo's face, which gets extremely turned on by this. Ichigo gobbles the whole member in one go and Keigo's dick leap from excitation inside Ichigo's throat. Ichigo can barely breathe as Keigo pushes his head against the wall with fast thrusts, fucking his mouth to the point Ichigo threatens to puke and takes his mouth off the penis while panting.

"Tired? Let me help you rest now, crouch and show me your ass, i want it arched up and wide open."

"Keigo... take the lube in my bag... Fuck me..." Ichigo begs in moans as Keigo massages his asshole.

Suddenly Ichigo feels spit hitting his anus and dripping down to his sack as fingers pound his entrance.

"Lube? You don't deserve it, you are taking me raw and i am going to stuff you, so you don't forget who your owner is.

"Wait Keigooo..." Ichigo's begging is stopped by a scream of pain as Keigo forces his dick in one go

"Take that as my way of punishing you, Ichigo... Remember this... I will fuck you roughly every time you leave me behind and trade me for some random strangers" Keigo thrusts despite his friend's cries.

Suddenly Keigo hears footsteps and then a bucket dropping to the floor, by the entrance of the locker room there's Hanatarou ashamed to having seen the scene. The Shinigami tries to speak but Keigo pulls his dick off from Ichigo and grabs the boy, gagging him with his underwear.

Just a while back, another scene develops somewhere along the river in Karakura town.

Grimmjow reads the message again, it just says to meet by the river... Oh well, the river is simply gigantic. The Arrancar is confused as to how will he find Ulquiorra and decides to just wait and see if he can sense the other Espada's reiatsu.

The Sexta is feeling jealous at the moment, just imagining Keigo must be pumping Ichigo's ass right now is too much for him... It's obvious to him that when he saw the two talking and Keigo asked for Ichigo to meet him someplace they would go to the locker's room fuck.

Suddenly while Grimmjow is dazed in his thoughts, a familiar reiatsu springs, it's definitely Ulquiorra's. He charges towards the origin of such pressure. It was strong enough to disturb any sensitive person in the town, he couldn't miss it.

Grimmjow sees Ulquiorra further ahead, looking down into the stream, apparently a bit sad, more than usual. As the Sexta approaches, Ulquiorra shakes away his depression and try try to act happy in front of Grimmjow. Before the blue-haired Arrancar could utter a word, Ulquiorra hugs him, what he finds really odd.

"I am glad you came, Grimmjow... I thought you would abandon us." Ulquiorra says, holding Grimmjow tight and showing the best of his emotion, which still isn't touching.

"Ul-Ulquiorra... Are you alright?" Grimmjow asks a little worried

"Yes, I am, thanks for worrying. Let's go, Aizen-sama is waiting" Ulquiorra hurries and opens a Garganta.

"Wait... there's something I need you to know..." Grimmjow halts the other Arrancar

"What's it?" Ulquiorra asks patiently

"I want to stay here... Just take these lenses to Aizen and..." Grimmjow proposes moving his hand to his eyes in order to pull off the lenses.

"Wait! Grimmjow!, what are you doing?" Two distant voices shout. Grimmjow turns to see it's Hisagi and Hitsugaya.

"What's happening, who is this guy? We could feel his reiatsu from the school and we thought you were in danger, we sent Hanatarou to warn Ichigo also." Hitsugaya asks worriedly.

"He's a friend of mine, Ulquiorra. Don't worry he..." Grimmjow starts explaining when Ulquiorra interrupts him.

"Who might be these, Grimmjow? Are they your new friends? This one is kind of cute, such expression doesn't suit his sweet face..." Says Ulquiorra while staring at Hitsugaya's frowned face

"Cute?! Okay, you've pushed it far enough... You are not taking Grimmjow and neither getting away with calling me cute! It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you!" Says Hitsugaya ready to grab his sword.

"He isn't being forced, we are just talking. Whether he's going to come back here or not is totally up to him." Ulquiorra states

"How am I supposed to believe in that? I trust neither Aizen nor you!" Hitsugaya shouts

"You may come with us if you like." Ulquiorra offers

"Are you crazy? How am I supposed to go to the enemy's base alone? Do you think I am stupid?" Hitsugaya shouts as suddenly he sees nothing but two big green eyes, just centimeters from him with lips barely touching his.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done so already... Wasn't I clear when I said I find you cute?" Ulquiorra speaks gently while staring at Hitsugaya's big scared eyes. The Arrancar leans just a bit forward and touches his lips on the captain's, landing a short smack. Hitsugaya somehow wants to be touched by him, this little contact frustrates the white-haired Shinigami.

"Are you afraid of me?" Ulquiorra asks in confusion, Hitsugaya can't believe the Arrancar is treating this so naturally, after all, they are in war against each other and there was no reason why would they fall in love. Yes, Hitsugaya indeed thought using the word 'Love'.

"Do-Don't be ridiculous... I just didn't expect this..." The captain blushes

"Good, I am happy to hear that" Says Ulquiorra in his usual emotionless tone.

"Let's go then, I want to be back fast to not let Ichigo worried" Grimmjow says

"We've sent Hanatarou to warn Ichigo that we went after you" Hisagi decides to join the conversation

"Well at least he will not think I've abandoned him then" Grimmjow smirks and Ulquiorra opens a Garganta, he steps forward to lead the way when Hitsugaya reaches for his hand. The Arrancar looks their hands held together and without a word turns his face to the Garganta and presses Hitsugaya's hand tighter.

While entering the Garganta, Grimmjow turns to Hisagi

"So... I wonder how Hanatarou is doing... you know, he is about to stop something very embarrassing I guess..." Says Grimmjow trying to hide his jealousy with humor. Hisagi asks for more details and Grimmjow starts making conjectures.

At the locker's room, however, things were not so funny.

"Hanatarou, look at me when sucking my dick, I wanna see it fill your mouth until you gasp" Ichigo orders Hanatarou while feeling his gland explore the boy's throat

Ichigo gazes at Hanatarou's teary eyes and just below them the boy's tiny mouth forcefully open wide enough to receive Ichigo's dick, the thin soft lips are lost along the large crude veiny shaft. Ichigo grabs the other Shinigami's head and controls its movement, to the point Hanatarou submits to Ichigo's rhythm completely.

"Hanatarou, I haven't been able to tell you yet, but I loved what you did to me last night, I want to have a night with you alone... just the two of us..." Ichigo says affectionately while bobbing Hanatarou's head back and forth. The boy can only moan and mumble with Ichigo's dick deep in his throat, making his hole cavity resonate and Ichigo's dick throb even harder in excitement from the vibration, as Ichigo strokes Hanatarou's forehead and caresses his cheeks gently.

Suddenly Ichigo feels a cold wet finger penetrate his ass, bending forth in a moan as the finger is buried deeper and Hanatarou's head sink in his groin. Keigo moves his finger inside Ichigo's ass, massaging the hot insides of his friend while stroking his own dick with the remaining hand. Ichigo's moans makes Keigo's dick leap in excitement and the boy urges to stick it into his friend's tight warm asshole.

Quickly the massaging stops and Ichigo feels the fingers being pulled out as another pressure invades his anus forcefully and fills him with both pain and pleasure. Ichigo's grip on Hantarou's head tightens and he sinks the boy's head so deep in his skin that Hanatarou chokes on Ichigo's dick and suffocates with his nose buried in the orange-haired Shinigami's groin. As Keigo makes his first thrust, it travels through Ichigo making his dick attack Hanatarou's throat rapidly, upon which the boy chokes and begins to cry while holding to not puke.

Keigo thrusts slowly while holding Ichigo's hips, he feels his friend's warm skin under his palms and tightens his grip on it. Keigo pulls Ichigo while advancing with his dick through his friend's ass, exploring those innards so thoroughly it seems as Keigo wants to claim every on inch of it as his, he wants Ichigo to feel his dick as much as he can. With a warm embrace, Keigo inserts his whole shaft in Ichigo's hole as he presses the Shinigami's body against his own. Ass cheeks and groin totally glued together, Ichigo's back meet Keigo's torso while the Shinigami feels hot arms wrap his chest from behind.

Keigo savors this moment of intimacy and slowly kisses the back of Ichigo's neck as the clenching of muscles around his dick arouses him even more. The human starts rubbing their glued bodies as he thrusts his dick back and forth inside Ichigo. The orange haired boy can't help but moan and surrender to Keigo's care, he strokes Hanatarou gently as the black haired Shinigami licks his sack and works the tongue along his shaft's length with utmost care and zeal. 

"Keigo... thank you... please take care of me..." Ichigo moans softly as Keigo fucks him gently and passionately.

"Sorry If I was mean to you Ichigo... I love you... I want you only for me..." Keigo whispers on Ichigo's ear.

Hanatarou stops his sucking and Ichigo glares at him. The boy stands up facing Ichigo's frowned face, reading the pleasure expressed through it, and ties their bodies together, fastening his lips towards Ichigo's. Hanatarou savors his friend's mouth and slides his hand along that naked body in front of him, feeling the how sweaty bulges of skin moving as Keigo thrusts Ichigo and the orange-haired boy's muscles pulse in contraction and relaxation.

Ichigo feels that sweet fresh mouth leave his and opens his eyes to see Hanatarou's gaze up close, without time to wonder about the meaning of those eyes before his, Hanatarou's mouth travels to Ichigo's ear.

"Suck me Ichigo, I want to fuck you too" Hanatarou whispers authoritatively in Ichigo's ears, which makes Kurosaki's knees shake and his skin chill. Suddenly Ichigo wants to give in to Hanatarou, he moves his mouth towards to boy's collar bone and kisses it while his body leans on Hanatarou's. As Ichigo descends to his knees, Keigo follows his movement. Ichigo's nose now is being poked by Hanatarou's hard erect dick, Ichigo can see that gland exploding in anticipation for his mouth, as if it were ordering him to swallow it. Ichigo lifts his gaze to meet Hanatarou's and without any words he kisses the tip of the gland, developing this kiss into a series of licks and a big swallow all the way to Hanatarou's groin. 

Keigo, feeling left out again, fastens his thrusts, which yield moans of pleasure muffled by Hanatarou's dick, resonating along Ichigo's neck. Keigo looks to Hanatarou and their gazes meet, his hand slide around the standing Shinigami's thigh to reach his ass. Hanatarou feels embarrassed, Keigo is so beautiful fucking Ichigo, his faces of pleasure arouse Hanatarou, his grip send chills all over Hanatarou's body, the warmth of his hand makes Hanatarou loosen and succumb to Keigo's will. He wants to please Keigo just like Ichigo's doing, he wants Keigo to make such a sexy face while fucking him. Keigo admires Hanatarou's harmonious body from the hips all the way up to his face, only now did he notice the boy was so handsome. By grabbing Hanatarou's ass cheeks, Keigo feels the urge to press it, to rub it, to bite it... he pulls his dick out from Ichigo's ass and moves to Hanatarou's back, gazing the slim boy's body closer, from the shoulders all the way down to the lower back the body narrows as if it were pointing towards those sculpted round ass cheeks. Keigo sucks one of his finger and massages the outside of Hanatarou's hole, pleasing himself with the moans uttered by the Shinigami and that warm shy asshole inviting his dick, asking to be fucked. Just by thinking of it his dick leaps in excitement and he thrusts two fingers inside while grabbing Hanatarou's belly with the other hand. Keigo fastens his chest onto Hanatarou's lower back and lands a kiss in the boy's soft skin, while pressing his fingers deeper. Hanatarou moans and forces Ichigo to deep throat his dick while Keigo fingers him. Feeling his innards being explored and surges of pleasure climbing up his spine and heating his body, Hanatarou feels tempted to give in to Keigo's will, as his legs shake and it's even hard to find the strength to stand.

"Fuck me... Keigo... fuck me like you would in your wildest dreams" Hanatarou cries while pushing Ichigo to the floor and lying down over his head. Ichigo's compressed between the floor and Hanatarou's groin with a hard dick in his mouth, he can barely breathe.

Keigo sits on Ichigo's cock, encasing it's length between his ass cheeks. Keigo feels Ichigo's dick throbbing in anticipation to enter his ass, but for now he only gazes at Hanatarou's ass spread wide open. Leaning forward, Keigo charges his tongue into Hanatarou's ass, feeling immense pleasure as the boy moans. Keigo begins stroking himself while licking Hanatarou's anus, his dick is hungry for it, just by imagining him fucking Hanatarou, his ass loosens and Ichigo's gland pops inside his ass. Keigo wobbles his ass back to swallow Ichigo's dick as the orange-haired boy starts thrusting into Keigo's hole. Ichigo can't quite figure what is happening, he's dazed while receiving gentle thrusts of Hanatarou's dick in his mouth, almost drowning in his drool as that cock's addicting taste makes his mouth water. 

Keigo while sitting up and down on Ichigo's dick, continues his stroking and now licks Hanatarou's hole intensively, occasionally biting the ass cheeks lusciously.

"Hanatarou... Sit on my dick... now" Keigo orders as he erects his spine and moans with Ichigo's dick throbbing inside him. Hanatarou stands up and turns him back to Keigo, who stares at that ass and stroke even harder his shaft in anticipation while spitting on his hand to lubricate his dick. Hanatarou descends slowly and slides down Keigo's shaft with so much friction that he feels being torn, he groans in pain as Keigo grabs his shoulder and force him down, thence having his dick wholly inserted into Hanatarou. As Ichigo thrusts, Keigo simultaneously pounds Hanatarou's ass too. Ichigo now looks at Hanatarou's face filled in pleasure and gets extremely aroused by the boy's groans, he thrusts Keigo even harder only to see Hanatarou's reaction. Gazing down the black haired Shinigami's body, Ichigo stares at his dick being stroked and throbbing in excitement.

"Hanatarou... I want you inside me..." Ichigo says as standing his hand to reach Hanatarou's cock, aiding him on the strokes. Ichigo pulls out his dick from Keigo and crouches in front of Hanatarou. In no time he feels Hanatarou grabbing his hips aggressively and inserting his spit covered dick inside. Now Hanatarou feels Keigo's dick pound his prostate when retreating from the thrust and Ichigo's prostate being hit by his dick when advancing.

"Hanatarou, Ichigo deserves... punishment... let's enter together inside him" Keigo whispers to Hanatarou while pulling out his dick and heading to the boy's side. Hanatarou flips Ichigo, making him lay his back on the floor and spread his legs wide while Keigo forces his dick along with Hanatarou's

Ichigo feels extreme pain, but the thought of being double penetrated makes him remember of how Hanatarou dominated him before, of how helpless he was. He can do nothing but take it and please his masters, he strokes his dick hard while receiving alternate thrusts and occasionally two at once.

"I will come... Hurry, Ichigo, close your mouth and look to my dick" Keigo stands up and sits on Ichigo's chest while stroking his shaft. Keigo grabs Ichigo's head and lifts it to face his dick as he rubs his throbbing gland on Ichigo's closed lips, pressing against them. The feel of having his cum spread all over Ichigo's face excites Keigo so much and at his climax he shots his cum on Ichigo's lips, dripping down to the cheeks and the jaw. Now Ichigo's mouth opens and the boy sucks the cum leftovers from Keigo's dick, swallowing it all and cleaning the shaft with his tongue.

Now it's only Hanatarou thrusting Ichigo, he flips Ichigo again and lies on him. With a tight embrace and his dick buried deep inside Ichigo, Hanatarou wobbles his hips making short thrusts and pressing Ichigo's cheeks together to make it tighter. As the climax nears, Hanatarou bites Ichigo's shoulder and gives his final deep thrust, dumping all his cum inside Ichigo, he feels relieved with the release and the thought of letting it out inside Ichigo makes him feel even more dominant.

"Thanks... Ichigo..." Hanatarou rests his forehead on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hanatarou, let me dump it inside you too..." Ichigo moans to Hanatarou while stroking his own dick. The black-haired Shinigami retreats and crouches as Ichigo's dick invade him. Ichigo feels in power, dominating Hanatarou after being submissive makes him burst in excitement and thrust hungrily. Ichigo increasingly fastens his thrusts and feels even more tempted by the boy's screams, sweat drips all over him, his heart races and his body burns, he urges to let it out. As the climax is reached, Ichigo inserts his whole dick inside Hanatarou and holds the boy tight while stuffing him with his cum. He feels his hot cum all over Hanatarou's anus and some of it dripping out between his dick and the boy's widened asshole. Ichigo pulls his dick out and Keigo mouths it, sucking it thoroughly to clean up all the cum that was left.

"Thanks ichigo, I missed you so much... I hope you decide to invite me to your room when you are alone..." Keigo smiles passionately at Ichigo while cleaning some remains of cum from his own lips.

"Keigo... I love you as my friend, I am sorry I made you go through all that... However, I will not be alone from now on..." Ichigo looks at Keigo in worry, he doesn't know how to tell the boy that Grimmjow is going to live with him.

"Oh wait, Ichigo... I got caught up in your fun and forgot why I came here... Grimmjow is in danger! Captain Hitsugaya and Hisagi went in search of him when we felt a strong reiatsu arriving" Hanatarou interferes while grabbing Ichigo's hand. As Ichigo's eyes meet his, the black-haired Shinigami blushes.

"Uh... I also want to ask you to forgive me for being so rough with you yesterday... please Ichigo, to make up for that take me with you and I will put my heart on pleasing you" Hanatarou asks in a mix of hope and anxiety.

"Wait! That's not the time to discuss that! Did you say Grimmjow is in danger?" Ichigo starts dressing quickly and takes his Shinigami badge.

"Wait! Who's that Grimmjow you guys are talking about?" Keigo asks jealously

"It's Joe... His real name is Grimmjow... Sorry, I can't tell you more than that, Keigo" Ichigo looks seriously at Keigo

"Damn... You are always like that Ichigo... " Keigo says upset

"Our break is over... actually we have 20 more minutes of class, I don't think it's even worth showing up now. See you tomorrow... I hope" Keigo dresses quickly and without looking at anyone leaves the locker's room.

"Ichigo, don't you think you should at least tell him something?" Hanatarou says worriedly

"There's no time now... Let's go, we can't let Grimmjow get kidnapped!" Ichigo prepares to use his badge and go on Shinigami form

"There's no need for that... I can't feel their reiatsu... none of them. They've all suddenly disappeared, I guess they went somewhere..." Hanatarou holds Ichigo's arm and looks at his face

"C-Can we... go to your room? I want to lie with you, just the two of us..." Hanatarou hugs Ichigo and sinks his face on the boy's strong chest.

"I-I want to feel your breathe, I want feel your warmth, just a bit... please stay with me..." Hanatarou blushes while hiding his face in Ichigo's pectorals.

"Hanatarou... what's that all of a sudden? I... I don't know what to do... I have no idea of where they went and how could I help..." Ichigo hugs Hanatarou back, sobbing in tears as he continues

"I... am in love with Grimmjow... All I wanted was to be with him today..." Ichigo holds Hanatarou tighter as his sobbing increases.

"And now I am having this moment with you... I am just terrible. I have never told you, but ever since you treated my wounds in Soul Society... ever since you slept on my chest back there and I could wake up seeing you and feeling you that close... I have taken a like for you. I don't know what to do now... I feel confused. Am I... betraying Grimmjow right now?" Ichigo whispers trying to hold his cry.

Hanatarou can't speak a word. He doesn't know how to react to this... it's far more than he could anticipate from Ichigo.

"Your room... please... cuddle me" Hanatarou utters some faint words with his face buried in Ichigo's embrace.

Both boys leave the locker room and walk silently along the streets holding hands... Where Grimmjow could be now? Is he fine? Will he come back? Those questions torment Ichigo right now, his pain is just eased by Hanatarou's presence beside him.

Even dimensions apart, Ichigo and Grimmjow are connected by thoughts, while the Shinigami worries about the Espada, Grimmjow frets with the thought of not being able to return to Ichigo and wonders how much the boy is desolated without him.

"Grimmjow, stop spacing out, we are about to meet Aizen-sama and you have a mission to report" Ulquiorra warns as they reach the huge doors of Las Noches' throne room. As Ulquiorra is about to knock on the door, it slowly opens and the large metallic portal reveals a pale figure.

"Oh Ulquiorra-kun, Grimmjow-kun... And... Oh my! We have special guests today!" Ichimaru Gin greets the arriving group as he turns back to Aizen in his throne.

"Aizen-taichou, we have some old acquaintances here, I think it would be rude not to greet them properly" the ex-captain of the third division proposes

"Very amusing... Hitsugaya-taichou, Hisagi-kun... I am honored you decided to pay me a visit, it makes me really happy to see some Shinigami are still fond of me..."Aizen smiles sarcastically at them

"Make no mistake... We aren't here for you... we are here for Grimmjow!" Hitsugaya shouts angrily

"Oh! Grimmjow, Eh? My dear Espada, are they your acquaintances? How interesting" Aizen makes fun of the Arrancar

"Don't worry if you think I will stop Grimmjow from running away to the human world. I have no intention of holding him back after he gives me something I need, right Grimmjow?" Aizen gestures to a guard who heads to Grimmjow holding a tray. Grimmjow catches the message and remove his lenses then places it on the tray.

"Magnificent, I am sure your research were quite rich, Grimmjow." Aizen smirks as Grimmjow gives him his back

"What's that? Grimmjow, what were those lenses?" Hitsugaya asks

"I don't want to talk about it, leave me be" Grimmjow grumbles in annoyance

"I see you are curious, Hitsugaya-kun. Those lenses were made for recording everything he sees. Pretty handy, don't you agree?" Aizen provokes the white-haired captain

"Bastard! What do you want from that? Do you expect to get tactical information with that? I guess your plan was a failure to begin with!" Toushirou makes fun of Aizen, who can only stare at the white-haired Shinigami with his usual expression of superiority.

"Deducing from Grimmjow's embarrassment, I guess the mission was successful... For its only purpose was to peek on Kurosaki Ichigo's intimacy... and whoever should join him, if you get what I mean" Aizen provokes back as Hitsugaya's face flushes in shame and anger

"What!? Aizen... You are going to give me those lenses back... Or else..." Toushirou threatens the ex-Shinigami

"Or else what, Hitsugaya-kun? What might have worried you so much? It's not of your concern unless... you've taken part in it... I look forward to watching it." Aizen smiles mischievously at Hitsugaya's anger

"Bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" the white-haired captain draws his sword but before he could even raise it, Ulquiorra holds his wrist and steps in front of him.

"Don't be rash. If you misbehave I will be forced to kill you and it would sadden me to have to harm such a cute boy as you... Please, drop your sword and hold my hand..." Ulquiorra's gaze pierces through Hitsugaya's cold personality and reaches the Shinigami's fragile warm heart, so pure and insecure in its search for love. Hitsugaya feels detached from his anger and hesitates in reacting, he can't understand his feelings for Ulquiorra at this moment. Why would he be touched this way by an enemy he has just met? How could he feel this urge to drop his sword and hug that creature in front of him?

Hitsugaya is frozen in his place, Ulquiorra places his hand on the Shinigami's cheek and brings their lips closer until a sound of a smack is heard in the room. Hitsugaya's eyes are wide open and lost in Ulquiorra's, their lips are glued together, their hips attached.

"You are really cute, I liked you... Stay with me here and I will make you mine" Ulquiorra proposes to Hitsugaya while staring at him firmly

Suddenly a slap hits Toushirou's face and breaks his trance.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Are you mad? What's the meaning of this?!" Hisagi rages with the scene before his eyes and slaps Hitsugaya's cheeks once more

"Come to your senses! Also, aren't you forgetting I am here? You've... hurt me, you know..." Hisagi looks down in sadness and the captain turns to him desperately

"Wait Hisagi! Don't be like that! I am sorry I got like that, but I won't abandon you and neither I will accept his offer!" Hitsugaya hugs Hisagi and sighs thoughtfully, showing lack of confidence in his words.

"there's no need for both of you to be sad. I will make you two mine, you are quite cute too, vice-captain" Ulquiorra speaks out his feelings for the couple and directs his speech to Hisagi.

"Hey, you three, cut it! I want to solve things out here as fast as possible to return to Ichigo." Grimmjow scolds

"So, Aizen... Is there anything else I owe you? Can I go now?" Grimmjow asks impatiently

"There's no need to rush so much Grimmjow... Besides, I am certain you would like to hear about my new ambitions for Las Noches and the whole Hueco Mundo... everyone here, Ulquiorra, Gin, Kaname, got dazed in awe with it..." Aizen loses himself in his thoughts

Grimmjow looks at Gin and notices an annoyed expression, then he looks at Kaname standing by a pillar with a sleepy expression.

"Nah... I pass... So that's a farewell, good bye." Grimmjow turns his back on Aizen and walks towards the exit of the room

"Wait!" Hitsugaya breaks from Hisagi's hug and faces Aizen

"What are you going to do with those records?" the captain asks worriedly

"Oh? So are you interested in watching it? Well, it will be edited and played under the title of 'Bitchygo' here in Las Noches. It will be our very first movie to be played on Las Vegas, our leisure center" Aizen's eyes gleam as he loses himself in his thoughts, imagining the achievement of his innermost ambitions. Hitsugaya blushes in shame and loses his breathe, he takes a second to calm down and burst in emotions again.

"H-How could you? You have no right to do that! Nobody gave you permission! It's our bodies that will be shown there!" Toushirou tries to reason with Aizen

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun, it won't leave Las Noches, so don't be so concerned with it. I also will allow all of you who took part in it to come as special guests in our premiere event for 'Bitchygo'." Aizen smiles deviously, even though Hitsugaya can't feel confidence in his words, it's the best he could get right now.

"Bastard..." Hitsugaya sighs in resign knowing that nobody in Soul Society who haven't taken part in it will end up watching. It's OK like that, he thinks.

"So we're ready to go now. Good bye" Hitsugaya turns his back on Aizen and finds Ulquiorra attached to Hisagi in a deep kiss and some stroke exchanges. He feels a bit jealous and separates both of them.

"Let's go Hisagi..." the captain grabs Hisagi's hand and both of them walk away looking back to Ulquiorra in regret of not being able to have him near.

"Finally you guys are coming, I was thinking I would need to go alone" Grimmjow grumbles

"Grimmjow... You are also invited as VIP guest to the movie's premiere" Aizen's voice echoes through the room, without even turning around Grimmjow could imagine Aizen's usual smile.

"As if I would want it... After you watch that I will make sure I never see any of you again..." Grimmjow replies in embarrassment, while opening a Garganta.

When the three visitors are gone, Aizen directs himself to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, go fetch Szayel and our bird breeder... I have an important message to be sent to Soul Society soon." Aizen smiles mischievously. As Ulquiorra grasps the meaning of these words he gets shocked for a moment but in no time returns to his usual expression.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra leaves.


End file.
